Pala Telesia (May You Find Your Destiny)
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang pencarian. Ini juga adalah kisah tentang penemuan. Sebagiannya adalah penemuan hal-hal yang lebih baik tetap terpendam. Namun, kita semua tahu, beberapa hal memang untuk dicari—dan ditemukan, walaupun dalam pencarian dan penemuan itu, ada yang harus hilang… OC/AR/Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

Fiction ini aku didedikasikan untuk teman-teman seperjuanganku di kala yang manis itu. Untaian kata tak dapat menjelaskan rasa yang tersisa padaku akan masa-masa kita bersama.

Semoga semua impian kalian terwujud.

a/n: Fiction ini hanya karangan. Kontennya adalah imajinasi _author_ belaka.

* * *

 **Pala Telesia**

 **(May You Find Your Destiny)**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Dragon Nest** **© Shanda Games**

I own all the OCs

.

 **Main characters list**

 **Roris** – Archer: elf muda yang berkelana untuk memenuhi takdirnya

 **Regillus** – Cleric: manusia berhati lembut yang memiliki misi melindungi Lagendia beserta penghuninya

 **Giga** – Warrior: antara prajurit atau pelawak, namun berhati ksatria

.

.

 _Ini adalah kisah tentang pencarian. Ini juga adalah kisah tentang penemuan. Sebagiannya adalah penemuan hal-hal yang lebih baik tetap terpendam. Namun, kita semua tahu, beberapa hal memang untuk dicari—dan ditemukan, walaupun dalam pencarian dan penemuan itu, ada yang harus hilang…_

* * *

Chapter 1

 _ **Sang Vikaris**_

.

Tak ada apa pun yang menemaninya di jembatan putih Calderock sore itu, selain daun-daun yang menari ditiup angin.

Ia Regillus, seorang Cleric yang baru melepaskan kuk biara dari lehernya. Seperti biasa, ketika senja merekah, ia memutar otaknya, berpikir keras; kebiasaannya setiap hari sejak hari pertama ia memasuki biara. Namun hari ini, senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Gemerisik dari arah hutan mengejutkannya. "Siapa di sana?!" sentaknya tiada gentar. Disentuhnya gada yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Ia terkejut ketika seorang elf muda dengan gontai menampakkan diri. Lalu, elf itu rebah ke tanah begitu saja, bagaikan burung kecil yang patah sayapnya.

.

.

.

"Hai."

Itu kata pertamanya. Ia tersenyum hangat. Sinar matahari samar-samar terpantul oleh helaian rambut platinumnya. Dia bagai seorang _guardian_ dari dunia mimpi.

Kami berkenalan. Ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Regillus."

Nama yang indah. Aku tersenyum pada bunyi yang dihasilkannya.

"Namaku Roris," kataku, entah mengapa suaraku serak.

Ia balik tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan gigi sempurna. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Roris." Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Apa Anda sudah merasa baikan?" lanjutnya.

Sebuah anggukan kuberikan padanya sebagai jawaban.

"Syukurlah," ujarnya dengan tulus, dan senyumnya melembut.

Regillus ternyata keturunan bangsawan, seorang ningrat yang dibesarkan dengan baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tak heran cara bicara vikaris tersebut berbeda. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya, ia yakin dengan apa yang akan keluar dari sana. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, aku merasa tenang.

Kami berjalan-jalan setelah ia memintaku meneguk teh buatannya. Segelas tehnya membuat tubuhku segar seketika. Namun, kurasanya senyumnya yang menawan itulah yang paling membantu proses pemulihanku.

Aku bertanya padanya,

"Regillus, apa yang membawamu ke Calderock?"

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak penasaran. Pemuda seterdidik dan seningrat dia biasanya akan berakhir di dalam kastil, mengurusi masalah politik, dan bukannya di medan perang. Lagi-lagi Regillus tersenyum, namun kini senyumnya sedikit sendu. Suaranya yang sehalus sutera menegas ketika ia menjelaskan suatu hal padaku. Inti dari penjelasannya adalah:

"Aku ingin melindungi Lagendia."

Kekagumanku bangkit.

"Aku juga."

Ia mengangguk, mendukung pernyataanku.

Kami berjalan sampai ke depan Calderock, kembali ke jembatan tempat ia menemukanku.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan kalung itu?" tanya Regillus spontan, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ketika matanya menangkap pantulan cahaya di leherku. "Aku pernah melihat sesuatu yang mirip seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Kuusap kalung berbandul batu delima tersebut.

"Ratu elf memberikannya padaku sebelum aku berangkat ke mari. Ini diterimanya di hari kelahiranku dari seorang manusia yang diselamatkannya. Dia percaya, ini bagian dari Telesiaku."

Matanya melebar dan berbinar.

"Telesia?"

"Telesia berarti Takdir. Kami, kaum Elf, percaya bahwa pada hari kelahiran kami, setiap kami menerima sebuah Takdir yang harus kami temukan dan laksanakan sepanjang hidup kami. Aku rasa, Telesiaku ada di luar Anu Arendel. Untuk itu aku pergi dari sana," jelasku panjang lebar.

Kuusap lagi kalung tersebut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mataku menerawang entah ke mana. Hatiku terasa berat.

"Agak mencemaskan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka takdirku? Bagaimana kalau takdirku… Hanya jadi peternak _minion?!"_

Pria berambut perak itu tertegun, lalu tertawa renyah. Katanya, "Aku yakin bukan itu Takdirmu. Kamu akan menyukainya. Aku rasa kamu akan jadi Elf yang sangat hebat."

Elf ini menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum. Ah, tetapi mana mungkin Elf ini berhasil menahan senyumnya lebih lama?

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" usutku.

"Aku bisa merasakannya."

Perutku tergelitik. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku seseorang mengatakan hal yang begitu baik dan ganjil di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku pun meringis selebar yang kubisa.

"Ayo kita bertualang bersama, Reg! Ayo kita bantai monster-monster itu sampai mayat mereka menumpuk setinggi gunung! Ha!"

"Reg? Hahaha… Sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil begini. Oh. Ya, idemu boleh juga! Tapi pertama-tama, kamu butuh busur baru. Ya, kan?"

Ah, aku lupa. Busurku memang dirusak oleh goblin hutan. Regillus pun mengantarku ke seorang _blacksmith_ handal di Calderock dan membayar beberapa silver untuk busur baruku, sambil terus menerus menolak ketika aku berjanji akan membayarnya kembali.

"Teman tidak saling berhutang. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikan apapun," pungkas laki-laki itu, menyeringai lepas. "Kita ini teman, kan?"

Yang aku tahu, aku hanya peru memberinya satu anggukan. _Tentu saja, Reg! Kita ini teman!_

"Mulai sekarang sampai masa tua **mu** , kita adalah teman!" kataku, menggenggam kata-kata ini erat dalam hatiku.

"Masa tua **ku**?" Regillus mengangkat alisnya. Yah, tentu dia paham. Elf tidak menua. Dan tawa Regillus pun tiris sudah.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bakal jadi bapak-bapak, sementara kamu bertahan sebagai wanita muda yang menawan selamanya? Hahaha. Humormu bagus sekali!"

Pipiku merona.

Sungguh sebuah hari yang sempurna. Aku akan mengingat hari ini, hari di mana aku bertemu seorang teman yang berharga. Seorang sahabat. _Sahabat terasa bagai kawan lama hanya dalam beberapa menit._ Itu benar adanya.

.

.

"Kamu tahu, aku bertemu seorang bocah kecil di Prairie Town. Dia memintaku mencari kakaknya, Rose."

Tentu Regillus tahu. Semua petualangan yang memulai perjalanannya di Prairie Town tahu. Tapi, ia berkata, itu bukan misinya. Bukannya Regillus tak peduli dengan nasib gadis bernama Rose itu, hanya saja, panggilannya adalah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia telah memutuskan untuk memercayakan masalah Rose kepada para petualang lain yang sanggup. Toh, memang kabarnya beberapa petualang muda dan kuat sudah menjalankan _quest_ tersebut. Buat apa dipusingkan lebih lanjut?

"Setiap orang punya perannya masing-masing, Roris," hanya itu pungkasnya. "Peran kita untuk hari ini ada di lembah ini."

Lembah ini. Sarang beberapa _goblin_ berbusur. Kami harus membuat jalan kami sendiri menuju penguasa lembah ini: Dark Elf Lydia.

Sesekali Regilus memberi semangat padaku.

"Anggap ini sebagai latihan. Tetap fokus. Ingat, aku yang mengajakmu ke sini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menjagamu tetap hidup. Percayalah padaku."

Aku percaya padamu, Reg.

Tapi, percaya tidak semudah itu. Aku tahu, akan ada suatu saat di mana Regillus bahkan takkan mampu menyelamatkanku jika aku lengah. Jadi aku pun menggerakkan kakiku, menerjang banyak sekali _hound_ dan _goblin,_ sebelum mereka dapat menerjangku. Membantai atau dibantai; hanya ada dua Takdir dalam _dungeon._

Aku tak begitu paham apa yang terjadi, namum di sampingku seekor _orc_ tersengat listrk, dan

 **BRUK!**

Aku melihat Regillus terpukul mundur oleh serangan monster lain. Ia sedikit melenguh.

"Reg!"

"Fokus saja dengan monster besar itu!" erang Regillus setengah kesakitan. Yang dimaksudnya tentu _orc_ tadi.

Keadaan menjadi semakin genting ketika beberapa monster lain mulai datang mengerumuni Regillus. Diserang panik, si Archer pemula ini berusaha menyingkirkan musuh-musuh di sekeliling temannya, sambil sebisa mungkin menghidari serangan _orc_ yang mulai memburunya lagi. _Orc_ itu menjadi semakin liar seiring berkurangnya efek serangan Reg.

Keadaan menjadi semakin gawat ketika rombongan Hound datang dari depanku. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu pertolongan Regillus saat ini. Jika Archer tidak mengerahkan semuanya, dia bisa mati.

 _" **Roris, jangan pernah menyerah!"** _ teriak Regillus dari jauh.

" **GRAOOO!"**

Amukan sang _orc_ semakin menjadi-jadi. Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Tidak tampak kemungkinan untuk lolos sama sekali! _Jadi, seperti ini, ya, rasanya dikejar-kejar kematian…_ Hatiku menjerit. _Ini hari pertama petualanganku!_

 _Tidak! Regillus benar! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus menghadapinya. Lagipula, aku bukan elf kalau mati tanpa menemukan Telesiaku!_

Kubulatkan tekad dalam dada. Jiwa ini meronta, melawan ketakutan yang melanda. Tubuh yang kaku ini mencoba mengikuti insting, menyiapkan panah dan menarik busur. Dengan bantuan sebatang pohon, kaki ini secepat mungkin mengubah arah gerak—

Dan aku melentingkan diriku, melepaskan anak-anak panahku, sambil mengucapkan doa di dalam hati: _jangan meleset!_

 **JLEB JLEB JLEB.**

Tiga panah melesak ke kepala _orc_ yang langsung terhuyung-huyung dan tumbang ke tanah.

.

"Kamu hebat," puji Reg. _"Orc_ itu lawan yang tangguh."

Kubalas dengan sekadar mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu sendiri tadi nyaris dihabisi monster-monster itu, tapi tidak."

Pemuda itu nyengir ke arahku sembari mengangkat perisainya. "Memang kamu kira logam ini hanya pajangan? Haha! Yah, arena pertarungan memang seperti itu, Roris. Kamu mungkin akan melihat hal-hal yang lebih mengerikan. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja."

Mendengarnya saja tengkukku tegang. Apa Regillus… sudah pernah menyaksikan temannya mati?

... _Ya, dia sudah pernah,_ batinku.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Tempat ini masih belum seberapa. Kita semua akan keluar hidup-hidup, seperti yang kujanjikan."

Regillus menarik napas. Membaca sebuah mantra suci, Regillus mengubah atmosfer di sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan angin sejuk mengalir masuk ke dalam badanku, dan perlahan merasa lebih segar. Ah, Vikaris.

"Luar biasa… Di mana kamu belajar sihir-sihir itu? Keren…"

Regillus tersenyum. "Ini mantra suci. Ada perbedaan mendasar antara Cleric dan Sorceress. Cleric menggunakan kekuatan ilahi. Ini mungkin kedengaran gila, tapi, yah, disebut Guardian of Light karena hal tersebut. Haha. Seperti yang kamu bisa lihat, serangan-seranganku berelemen cahaya, karena aku ada di pihak Terang. Membasmi monster-monster ini adalah jalan hidupku. Satu-satunya jalan Kebenaran."

Ternyata aku memang benar tentangnya; dia adalah _guardian_. Mataku hampir bulat sempurna memandangi Regillus dalam orasi singkatnya.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang kamu jelaskan ini."

Regillus dengan penuh pengertian menjawab keingintahuanku.

"Gerbang Kegelapan, sebut saja begitu, telah terbuka di suatu tempat. Itulah kenapa monster-monster ini bermunculan dan semakin banyak saja jumlahnya dari hari ke hari. Jika kita diam saja, Lagendia, tanah yang kita cintai ini, akan hancur. Tidak ada lagi hari-hari damai, tidak akan ada lagi tawa semarak di jalan-jalan Calderock."

Regillus mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku lurus dengan matanya yang kini berapi-api. "Aku cinta Lagendia, dan akan kubela tanah ini, walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku. Jalan hidupku. Satu-satunya rencanaku."

Aku mengerti. Untuk sebuah mimpi yang mulia, selalu ada harga yang mahal. Ya, aku yakin Regillus sudah melihat teman-temannya gugur demi memperjuangkan mimpi yang mereka dekap dalam dada. _Kedamaian itu merah,_ memang benar adanya. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin darahnya sendiri harus tertumpah demi kedamaian tanah ini. Namun aku tidak melihat keraguan di matanya. Hanya tekad. Dan cinta.

Raut wajah Regillus melunak kembali. Sekali lagi, senyumnya yang lembut itu muncul. Aku penasaran, sudah berapa wanita meleleh oleh senyumannya. Tapi kemudian,

"Terima kasih juga sudah _berusaha_ menyelamatkanku, walaupun aku tak memintanya," katanya, sarat sindiran. Aduh!

Diriku pun tertunduk malu. "Maaf."

Regillus menepuk pelan pundakku. "Lihat dirimu. Kamu akan jadi orang yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Orang-orang kuat adalah mereka yang bisa mendahulukan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi di atas dirinya sendiri, karena kamu lebih kuat ketika kamu melindungi," Regillus bertutur bijak. Tak heran Regillus begitu kuat. Ia selalu punya alasan untuk melindungi.

Sang Vikaris bangkit.

"Oke! Kita berangkat begitu matahari terbenam. Aku ada janji dengan _seseorang_ di tempat itu."

.

Kami sudah dekat dengan Dark Elf Assassin Lydia. Hatinya sekelam malam, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Regillus, hanya saja, pada dasarnya, hati sebagian besar manusia bisa terkontaminasi jika berlama-lama di dekat sebuah sumber kuasa jahat. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin.

"Siapa yang kamu tunggu?" bisikku gelisah, seakan Lydia sedang menyadap obrolan kami.

"Teman lamaku. Di mana dia?" Regillus mengembuskan nafas panjang. "Hah… Kebiasaannya itu menyebalkan sekali. Apa boleh buat. Keadaan akan lebih gawat tengah malam nanti."

Kedua petualang ini pun menerobos pagar-pagar dan terus naik sampai tampak lembah bermata air. Maka bermunculanlah _Dark Elf_. Keberadaan mereka seketika membuat langit kelabu. _Elf-elf_ kegelapan itu gesit sekali. Dan hitam. Roris tak pernah suka sesuatu yang hitam dan gesit, mengingatkannya kepada geji-geji* yang dibencinya dengan sepenuh hati. Jangan tanya bagaimana bentuknya!

"Kita kedatangan tamu rupanya!"

Lydia muncul dari antara _elf-elf_ hitam itu, dan ia bukan hanya sekadar _Dark Elf_ manja yang lemah. Bagi Roris dan Regillus, harus diakui makhluk itu cukup menantang dalam hal kekuatan dan kecepatan. Seorang _Archer_ benar-benar harus menjaga jarak agar tidak kena cakarnya.

Kami bertarung tak terlalu lama, sampai musuh kami itu berbasa-basi,

"Oh, kalian berdua sangat menggemaskan. Aku harap kita bisa bermain lebih lama, tapi aku ada janji. Sayang sekali, tapi permainan ini harus berakhir di sini."

Lydia mempersiapkan serangan terkuatnya.

Tapi…

"Woi, Ratu Gosip! Daripada pergi arisan, kusarankan kauasah saja kuku-kukumu itu! Lihatlah! Kau bahkan nggak mampu menggores pipi-pipi tembam mereka!"

Sesosok manusia berkulit gelap muncul, mengomentari seenaknya pipi-pipi kami, lalu membuat pernyataan wah lainnya:

"Bersiaplah ko'it di tangan Giga yang termasyhur ini!"

Lydia terusik. "Biar kuasah kuku-kukuku di tulang lehermu!"

Namun, dengan pedang besarnya dia menyerang Lydia. Tanpa ampun. Tanpa istirahat.

Ini. Baru. Barbar.

"Sampaikan salamku pada bawahan-bawahanmu kalau kau sudah mendarat di neraka, ya!"

Ia menebaskan pedangnya, dan Lydia terbanting ke samping.

"Dia yang kaumaksud _teman lama_?" tanyaku heran di sela-sela dialog sang _Warrior._ "Banyak sekali cakapnya."

Regillus hanya tersenyum miring, lalu bergabung dengan _Warrior_ gila itu.

"Dari dekat kau makin tampak seperti nenek tua peyot! Saatnya operasi plastik!"

Warrior itu mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Lydia terpukul telak, namun berhasil bangkit lagi. Ia tampak tak senang. Sangat tidak senang.

"Manusia tengik!" erangnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, langit pun menggelap. Dengki dan amarahnya terasa begitu pekat dan nyata. Suasana semakin mencekam. Semakin Lydia bertambah marah, kekuatannya tampak semakin mengerikan. Semakin mengerikan pula wajahnya. Lalu, semakin menjadi-jadilah olok-olok Giga. Sempurna! Diulangi saja terus-terusan.

"Reg, suruh dia diam!" pekikku.

Bukit tempat pertarungan mulai hancur. Lydia sudah hampir melepaskan serangan finalnya. Dan rasanya, ini benar-benar gawat.

"Kalian akan menyesal pernah menantangku. Biar kupotong kepala kalian dan kupajang di depan benteng!"

Monster itu bersiap mengayunkan cakarnya yang dipenuhi racun dari udara. Sebelum Regillus sempat berkutik, seketika Lydia berhenti bergerak.

Lydia berhenti bergerak!?

 **CRAT CRAT CRAT!**

Sayatan bertubi-tubi yang entah dari mana datangnya mengoyak tubuh _elf_ kegelapan tersebut hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Gumpalan-gumpalan daging pun berhamburan dan berceceran di tanah, menodai rumput yang telah kering.

 **Bruk!**

Potongan tubuh terbesar Dark Elf itupun jatuh begitu saja. Tentu saja, masih sedikit bergerak-gerak. Mengerikan. Geji-geji pun tak semengerikan ini.

Terengah-engah, Regillus berusaha memeriksa keadaan. Akupun sempat melihat apa yang ia dapati: sesosok pemuda beratribut serba hitam. Sosok tersebut memandanginya balik, namun tak lama kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Aku akan ingat mata itu. Mata semerah rubi itu.

Lalu,

.

"SIALAN! DIA TELAH MEREBUT KEMASYHURAN SERANGAN TERAKHIRKU!" jeritan Giga bergaung, membuyarkan ketegangan yang mengambang lama.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Giga?" tuturku.

"See

nggaknya ketermasyhuranku sedikit menghiburku," ringkik pria berbadan besar itu. Siapa juga yang termahsyur. Aku juga baru tahu tentang keberadaannya dua-tiga jam yang lalu.

Ia melirik teman lamanya. "Nggak pernah tahu Regillus sudah lebih berani bersikap _manly_ di depan seorang cewek. Hmhmhmh. Padahal dulu kalau ada cewek yang mendekatinya, dia selalu kabur begitu saja, sampai orang-orang mengira dia sudah dikebiri," cerocos prajurit itu.

Regillus hanya menghela napas, lagi. Dari matanya, aku tahu ia bernafsu menghajar Giga. Warrior itu sepertinya tak punya saringan untuk mulutnya. Dia juga tidak bisa baca suasana.

"Dia itu dulu pernah didekati perempuan cantik, tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan biara tidak memperbolehkannya. Padahal, satu atau dua hubungan yang tak direstui juga nggak dosa-dosa banget, kan? Lagian, itu sihir ampuh bagi keberlanjutan gosip di Lagendia. Iya tidak?"

"Sebentar. Biar aku bicara denganmu dulu," ujar Regillus tanpa mengomentari pernyataan Giga yang diragukan keberpihakannya itu.

Dan Giga pun mendapat kuliah suci tentang ketepatan waktu dan bagaimana menjaga suasana khidmat sebuah pertarungan. Aku yang tidak dimarahi saja makan hati mendengarnya. Sepertinya bicara panjang lebar dengan tarikan napas yang jarang-jarang adalah talenta unik Regillus.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya mulutmu hampir membunuh kita!"

"Kalau aku bisa menaklukkan mulutku sendiri, hari ini rivalku tidak akan tersebar di seluruh belahan dunia yang luas ini! Terimalah aku apa adanya. Toh, mulut ini juga yang telah menenangkan dan menghiburmu berulang kali," ujarnya sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Regillus menghembuskan napasnya. Giga tersenyum lebar.

" _By the way,_ siapa teman kecilmu ini?"

 _Maaf?_ _ **Kecil**_ _?_ protesku dalam hati. _Kalau dibandingin denganmu, sih, Guild Master Deckard yang tambun itu juga "sedang sedang saja"!_

"Err, kenapa mukanya galak begitu? Dia cemburu karena kita akrab?"

Siapa juga yang cemburu karena dua cowok dekat-

Tunggu. Reg yang _awkward_ di depan semua wanita... Lalu, kalimat _'terimalah aku apa adanya'_ itu maksudnya... Reg dan Giga...?

"...nanti saja kita kenalan di bar. Malam ini kita harus minum sampai mabuk, merayakan kemenangan ini! Wahaha!" sambung Giga, entah sebelum itu dia ngomong apa.

"Kemenangan dari mananya? Kita cuma kecipratan debu di akhir saja!" protes Regillus.

"Ya sudah, sih. Toh, barang jarahan kita banyak. Untung saja nggak diambilnya. Pasti ini bisa menghasilkan banyak _gold_ ," kata Giga. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sebal lagi. "Ayolah, Kawan. Nikmatilah hidup selagi kau bernapas. Geheheh!"

"Asal kau tahu, bukan begitu caraku menikmati hidup!"

Giga berkata Regillus membosankan. Dua orang yang berbeda itu tidak henti-hentinya adu mulut sampai kami hampir tiba di Calderock lagi. Yah, semakin dekat kau dengan seseorang, semakin sering bertengkar juga pasti, begitu pikirku. Hm. Curiga.

"Bagaimana denganmu, cewek kecil? Aku tahu bar yang bagus di dekat sini."

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia masih baru di sini."

"Galak banget, sih. Aku nggak akan merebutnya darimu, kok!"

Petualangan itu diakhiri dengan kurang damai, namun kita tahu, bahwa kelompok Regillus resmi punya tiga anggota sekarang. Walaupun, _kedengarannya_ seperti empat orang. Bukan! Kedengarannya seperti segerombol perampok penggerutu yang sedang ribut soal pembagian jarahan.

Di akhir perjalanan, matahari terbit dari balik tembok Calderock. Roris, inilah awal dari petualanganmu.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

"Hm. Menarik."

"Kamu mungkin harus mengawasi mereka."

"Harus kuakui itu ide yang… Menggiurkan, Elena."

* * *

Hai penghuni fandom DN Indonesia dan pembacaku di seluru dunia /apaan. Sebuah fiction kupersembahkan, sebagai sebuah upaya untuk tidak melupakan perjuangan dalam hidup saia sendiri /ngirisbawang. Untuk pertanyaan, silakan PM. Untuk kritik, saran dan komentar, silakan _review._ Untuk pengakuan dan pernyataan perasaan- /ditendang. Selamat menantikan chapter 2 yang tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat. Ohoho. If your name starts with J and ends with E, this story has nothing to do with you. _(Which means, it has everything to do with you.)_ Mungkin bingung ya ini fiction _flow-_ nya kok rusak serusak-rusaknya. Awalnya kok sendu2 romantis tapi kok endingnya bejad begini. Haha. Ya, itu memang suka2 saia sebagai author. Bear with it onegaishimasu.

RSVP?

Review S'il Vous Plait :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ketemu lagi dengan saia, RA a.k.a. Raden Ajeng a.k.a. Rempong Abyss /BUKAN. RA itu kalo di bahasa Jepang artinya minyak pedas buat ramen cina. HAHA /BUKANJUGA. RA singkatan dari Rokuna Aldebaran. Sungguh penname alay yang saia sendiri gatau kenapa saia pilih hahaha. Dulu saia nonton Monster Collection dan sangat ngefens sekali dengan Mondo dan saia juga suka sekali dengan kehijauan rambut pacarnya, yaitu Rokuna. Asli gak jelas banget saia. Dari kecil udah random. Yasuda...

Saia tau kok chapter 1 aja bahkan belum ada yg review hahay but I published chapter 2 anyway coz I wannit so bad... Dan saia lagi ada waktu! Ehem, jadi sekarang saia udah tingkat tiga. Tahun depan udah masuk lab. Jadi kalo kuliah jurusan IPA di sini, taun ke empatnya tu full lab. Jadi lab lyfe gitu deh, macem peneliti2 LIPI sungguhan. Man, that's cool and hardcore at the same tyme. So, kira2 kaya apa, ya, lab saia besok? Hardcore kah? Savage? Hellish? Hoho, besok aja mikirnya. Yang pasti saia ingin nilai saia up up up semester ini dan semester depan, karena semester lalu udah lumayan hancur. Tapi cincai lah. Apalah arti nilai bagus tapi hidup stres dan jadi cepat mati? No no no.

Apalah ini ya ampun. Sungguh a/n yang sangat tidak berfaedah. Anyway, moga fiction ini menghibur dan bikin penasaran tentunya. Jangan lupa review ya :) Tolong ya, Sing. Singa! Onegai **singa.** Hohoho. Hadeuh. Capek ya ngelihat bahasa Jepang saia hehehe...

* * *

 **Pala Telesia**

 **(May You Find Your Destiny)**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Dragon Nest © Shanda Games**

I own all the OCs

.

 **Main characters list**

 **Roris** – Archer: elf muda yang berkelana untuk memenuhi takdirnya

 **Regillus** – Cleric: manusia berhati lembut yang memiliki misi melindungi Lagendia beserta penghuninya

 **Giga** – Warrior: antara prajurit dan pelawak, namun berhati ksatria

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Kabar Angin**_

 _ **.**_

Sejak pertemuan mendebarkan itu, siang dan malam silih berganti. Musim lari dan kembali. Cobaan menerjang dan berhenti. Orang datang dan pergi. Mereka setia bertiga.

Ia mendongak, menatap kelambu hitam yang terbentang di atas darat dan laut. Bergeming. Regillus tak terguncangkan. Dengan punggungnya ia memikul tanggung jawab: melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya. Ya, cobaan boleh menerjang dan berhenti, orang lain boleh datang dan pergi, namun, selama ia bersama Roris dan Giga, angka tiga itu tidak akan berkurang. Ia akan menjaganya.

Untuknya, itu adalah masa yang sangat indah. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan, dihiasi canda tawa, walau ada sejumput cerita sedih dan sejumput lagi sindiran-sindiran sinis. Terkadang mereka berpisah beberapa hari untuk melaksanakan spesialisasi _job_ masing-masing. Tapi di luar itu, Giga, Roris, dan dirinya tidak terpisahkan. Selalu ada kisah untuk dibagi setiap malam, setiap api unggun memiliki kenangannya sendiri. Keingintahuan seorang menjadi keingintahuan bersama. Keinginan seorang menjadi keinginan bersama. Masalah seseorang ditanggung bersama. Tanpa disadari, cita-cita tiap pribadi menjadi cita-cita bersama. Giga yang tak sabar menjadi Barbarian terkuat dan menantang seorang _knight_ bernama Velskud, Roris yang ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Telesianya di suatu tempat nun jauh di mata, dan dirinya. Dirinya yang ingin melindungi mereka berdua.

Roris dan Giga sering mengatainya. Katanya dia berjiwa udzur layaknya seorang kakek yang suka menasihati cucu-cucunya. Ia sering terlalu mengkhawatirkan mulut bocor Giga dan kecerobohan Roris, sampai mereka berulang kali komplain. Namun, Priest itu hanya tertawa setiap kali kedua sahabatnya mengerucutkan bibir dan marah-marah padanya. Keesokan harinya, ia tetap akan mengulanginya lagi.

Yah, tanpa disadari, Regillus mencintai hari-hari yang mereka habiskan bertiga. Ia mencintai protes kedua "cucu-cucunya yang menggemaskan". Dan, ketika ia sedang jatuh hati, Regillus lebih sering tersenyum.

Kelambu hitam itu bertaburan pasir perak dan emas. Berkelap-kelip tiada henti. Namun angin yang berhembus dari utara membawa aroma yang asing. Firasat buruk secara ganjil timbul tenggelam dalam hati, menghapus senyumnya. Mata Regillus tertuju kepada Roris. Elf itu gelisah, sama seperti dirinya. Namun ia harus mengabaikannya untuk sekarang. Sebuah hari yang melelahkan baru berakhir. Sekarang waktunya mereka bergabung dengan Giga—tidur.

Elf, sang humanoid, tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya diiringi desahan dahan-dahan pinus, desahan-desahan yang membawa padanya pesan-pesan rahasia dari suatu tempat penuh misteri, tersembunyi di alam mimpi sang Dewi...

.

.

.

Dari lelap aku terbangun, mendapati kedua pasang mata itu tengah menyorot tepat ke titik di antara kedua mataku. Mereka heran. Terlebih lagi diriku!

"Ya?"

"Kamu mengigau," pungkas Giga geleng-geleng kepala. "Pagi-pagi sudah bikin orang panik saja. Tolong, dong. Keluargaku ada lemah jantung, nih."

 _Memangnya aku mengigau apa?_ Regillus kulirik. Sebagai balasan, botol potion merah disodorkannya. Untuk jaga-jaga, katanya. Sungguh tidak biasa kelakuan mereka. Efek terlalu capai, mungkin? Atau… Aku berusaha menggali ingatan tentang mimpi semalam, tapi tidak berhasil.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Regillus toh tidak mengatakan apa pun. Lebih baik aku tidak bertanya-tanya lebih jauh. Kukemasi perlengkapanku, bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan ke jantung Death Basin. Ah, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Giga jauh lebih diam dari biasanya, dan Regillus berkali-kali melempar tatapan cemas pada diriku.

"Dia kelihatan baik-baik aja, kok," celetuk Giga, kaku dan terdengar tak yakin. Apakah kegelisahan mereka juga akibat kabar angin kemarin malam? Hah. Omong kosong. Hanya hanya Master Archer Ithilien yang mendengarkan angin dengan baik. Aku pun tidak! Hanya bulu kudukku yang mengerti. Kurang lebih.

"Awas!"

Tiba-tiba seekor _ghoul_ pincang menerkam kami dari arah depan. Giga segera menebasnya sebelum taringnya menancap ke tempat lain.

"Hati-hati teman-teman! Kita sudah dekat!"

Archer ini, berlaku selayaknya pemanah, mengambil jarak dan menyerang dari jauh sambil memerhatikan teman-temannya bergulat dengan makhluk-makhluk setengah membusuk itu. Giga dan Regillus luar biasa. Tenaga mengerikan Giga serta Regillus dengan _buff_ dan serangan sucinya adalah kombinasi sempurna. Aku sepertinya tak perlu banyak menyuport mereka. Lalu entah mengapa, aku mendengar suara ini bergaung di kepalaku.

 _ **Cepat atau lambat, kau akan berpisah dengan mereka dan bertarung sendirian, Roris… hanya kau sendiri, di tempat yang bahkan jauh lebih… mencekam…**_

 _._

Apa itu?

Kanan kiriku kosong. Entah dari mana suara itu datang, entah suara siapa pula, namun, yang Roris ini tahu, suara itu berbeda dari suara-suara lain yang pernah ia dengar. Suara itu gelap dan nyata, dan sang Archer bergidik karenanya. Sesuatu berada dekat, mengintai di balik pepohonan. Sesuatu yang…

.

Mengerikan.

.

" **KRAAA!"**

Sudah kuduga, kabut hanyalah awal dari segala kengerian Death Basin. Kengerian sesungguhnya adalah monster-monster arwah, muncul dan menghilang sesuka hatinya sambil membisikkan mimpi-mimpi terkelam. Rupanya yang mengerikan beberapa kali tertangkap mata elfku. Taring-taring mencuat dari rongga mulutnya, haus akan darah para petualang Lagendia. Dan aku bersumpah, sabit arwah-arwah itu tidak hanya _tampak_ tajam. Penciuman elfku berkata, itu juga beracun.

"AHH!"

Otot leherku menegang. Apa lagi itu kalau bukan erangan Giga. Lalu, suara itu muncul.

" _ **Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu."**_

Membalikkan badan, aku mendapati jubah semerah sumba. Sabitnya nyaris menyobek wajahku. Kengerian itupun menyeruak kembali saat ia memperdengarkan tawanya. Suara yang dikeluarkannya adalah campuran rintihan kesakitan dan dengusan kesepian. Dan bukan hanya satu. Ia telah menelan jiwa para petualang yang berusaha menentangnya, menggunakan lolongan sarat keputusasaan mereka. Kekuatan gelap yang teradiasi dari sosoknya pekat, terwujud dalam asap hitam.

"Siapa kau?!" teriakku memberanikan diri. Ironisnya, rasa takutku justru terbongkar sempurna.

" _ **Aku adalah akhir riwayatmu…."**_

Hening.

Lalu ia berdesis lagi. Kini ia begitu dekat. Bulu kudukku berdiri.

" _ **Aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sampai lututmu berdarah. Sampai kakimu pincang. Sampai kamu menyerah, dan memohon kematian…"**_

Kukertakkan gigi.

"Kamul akan musnah di ujung panahku!"

" _ **Oh ya? Kira-kira, apa kata temanmu yang sekarat itu, ya… Gehehehe…"**_

Kutembakkan enam panah dengan cepat, namun di saat bersamaan kepalaku terentak gagang sabitnya. Pandanganku mengabur. Detak jantung tak beraturan. Aku nyaris rebah. Hanya saja, monster itu pergi dari tempat itu, seolah sudah tidak tertarik untuk menghabisiku.

Sempoyongan, aku mendengar pertarungan di sisi lain rawa.

"Reg?!"

Tak lama kemudian, di suatu tempat di rawa itu, arwah berjubah merah itu sedang dibabat… Oleh Regillus kah? Tak ada dentuman perisai atau gada seperti Reg biasanya. Mungkin juga bukan Regillus…

.

.

.

Setelah entah berapa lama, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi senyap, dan kabut pun menipis. Tidak ada satu monster pun tersisa di tempat itu. Aku segera menyisir rawa, mencari keberadaan Regillus dan Giga.

Ketemu!

"Reg! Giga!"

Diriku tersentak menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang sulit dipercaya. Aku menyaksikan Giga, terkapar di tanah. Perutnya koyak, dan dari lukanya, cairan hitam mengalir keluar. Giga mengerang kesakitan.

Regillus merapal semua larik-larik sucinya. Namun hasilnya nyaris nol. Ia berkeras merapal ayat-ayat suci sementara napas Giga semakin jarang dan semakin lemah. Tiap tarikan semakin berat.

 _Potion, Roris!_

Kucabut sumbat pada botol potion yang diberikan Regillus tadi, berusaha meminumkannya. Tepat ketika botol itu menyentuh bibirnya,

.

Lelaki itu meregang nyawa.

.

Aku bahkan tak sanggup berkedip.

Regillus jatuh lunglai. Bahunya turun dan ia berhenti melantunkan materanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya, punggungnya yang lebar itu terguncang. Regillus menggenggam tangan Giga. Tangan besar itu selalu menarik balik, menginisiasi sebuah pertandingan panco. Namun tidak kali ini.

Tidak kali ini…

Reg membisu, karena tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menjelasan jeritan hatinya.

Lututku lemas. Terlalu cepat, Giga, sungguh. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu.

Kilas balik demi kilas balik tentang pertemanan kami bergulir dalam memoriku. Giga yang menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku dan dengan hangat merangkulku; Giga yang sambil membopong Regillus yang sudah setengah pingsan, mengantarkanku sampai ke depan kamar dan berbisik, "sepertinya Reg suka padamu,"; Giga yang nyengir bodoh waktu aku bertanya siapa yang memakan sarapanku. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sudah menjadi bagian keseharianku, dari hidupku, dan diriku telah kehilangan dirinya.

"Giga… Jangan bergurau, ini tidak lucu," kataku. Kutepuk pipinya di saat air mata mulai menggenang.

Aku benar-benar berharap, ia akan membuka mata, nyengir, lalu terbahak dan menertawakan kami. Menertawakan kami yang menangisi kepergiannya. Namun, kami terus menangis, dan Giga terus membujur.

"Giga…"

"Tadi pagi," Regillus memulai. "Kamu mengigau, ingat? Igauanmu itu adalah tentang kematianku. Giga selalu di dekatku, memastikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi sekarang…"

Jadi… Ini semua berasal dari igauan itu…?

.

"Belum terlambat."

.

Aku belum sempa menyalahkan diri sendiri, ketika muncul orang ke empat di tengah-tengah nestapa ini. Ia nyaris tak terdeteksi karena atribut serba hitamnya. Aku mengenalinya sebagai sosok misterius di Raider's Den. Mata semerah rubi itu... Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingat.

"Bacakan ini untuknya," katanya. Ia melempar sebuah gulungan. Mata Regillus melebar. _Resurrection scroll_!Ia tak percaya orang itu memilikinya, dan menyerahkannya begitu saja!

"Tunggu apa lagi? Selamatkan temanmu!"

Orang itu benar. Ia tak boleh lambat. Segeralah Regillus merapal mantera pada _scroll_ itu. Mantera itu bersinar dan keluar dari lembaran _scroll_ , menyelimuti Giga, dan tak lama kemudian… Regillus mengira akan terjadi sesuatu.

Tapi tidak ada apapun.

Orang tak dikenal itu memotong, " _Scroll_ yang kuberi itu bukan _scroll_ yang sempurna. Kita masih harus menyembuhkan lukanya, atau dia akan mati, _lagi_. Aku tahu siapa yang bisa menawarkan racun dalam tubuhnya."

Mati lagi? Tapi tidak terjadi apapun—tunggu!

Napas Giga kembali! Aku bisa merasakannya! Giga tidak mati!

Regillus menatap nanar orang itu. Orang itu mengangguk kecil.

"Percayalah kepadaku."

Aku dan Regillus bertukar pandang. Memangnya, pilihan apa lagi yang kami punya?

"Tunjukkan wajahmu dan sebutkan namamu!" tuntut Reg, berhati-hati, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Di luar dugaan, orang itu mau membuka kedoknya tanpa perlawanan.

"Namaku Chase." Lalu ia menutup cadarnya lagi. "Ikut aku sekarang!" perintahnya.

Maka kami pun masuk dan semakin jauh, menuju sisi lain hutan. Jauh sekali, sampai kami hampir melupakan seperti apa rupa cahaya di Calderock. Dalam dada ini ada rasa rindu. Rindu untuk kembali ke kota itu. Rindu pada istirahat, meski hanya sesaat. Tapi Roris jauh lebih merindukan Giga. Betapa sepinya perjalanan mereka tanpa celoteh Mercenary itu!

.

Pagi menjelang, dan ujung hutan mulai jelas. Tubuh Giga terluntang-lantung di punggung Regillus. Assassin itu pernah menawarkan diri untuk menggendong sang Warrior, namun Regillus menolaknya, membuatnya sedikit tersinggung. Sejak saat itu, ia diam. Sampai akhirnya,

"Beberapa kilometer dari ujung hutan ada sebuah desa. Datangilah rumah di tengah-tengah desa itu," kata Chase, lalu tanpa penjelasan pergi begitu saja.

Regillus mengepalkan tangannya. Aku menggenggam kepalan itu semampuku. Tangannya memang lebih besar, namun bukan berarti harapanku untuk Giga tidak lebih kecil dari harapannya.

"Giga akan hidup, Reg."

Regillus mengangguk. Sepertiku, ia berjuang mati-matian untuk percaya pada perkataanku itu.

.

Gubuk berwarna merah jambu yang hampir rubuh itu ada di depan mataku. Usianya mungkin sudah puluhan tahun. Seekor burung gagak hinggap pada atap jeraminya. Perasaaku kemarin malam kembali lagi. Burung itu terbang ketika aku menghiraukannya dan mengetuk pintu kayu coklat tua di depan wajahku.

Aku nyaris ikut terbang ketika seorang nenek tua berhidung besar menampakkan wujudnya. Ia memelototiku dari atas ke bawah. Aku memaksa diriku bersikap normal dan sopan. Syukurlah aku berhasil. Setelah tawar menawar beberapa saat, nenek itu mempersilakan kami masuk dan segera menangani Giga.

"Dia akan sadar beberapa minggu lagi. Sementara itu, kalian kuberi misi, misi seharga Elixir yang telah kuberikan pada teman kalian. Kalau berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini, hutang kalian kuanggap lunas."

Misi seharga _item_ selangka Elixir. Kedengarannya _berbahaya_ , tapi tentu saja kami tak dapat menolaknya.

"Bawa kembali perkamenku yang dibawa Assassin itu."

Kembali, aku dan Regillus bertatap-tatapan. Jadi kami telah memercayai seorang pencuri! Pencuri yang lihai bertarung, yang telah menyelamatkan teman kami… dan yang membingungkan. Memang, sepertinya misi ini tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

"Roris, aku pikir kita harus berhenti sebentar. Badanku…"

Kami kembali ke Death Basin dalam keadaan kurang istirahat, dan Regillus sudah tampak tak sehat sejak tadi. Jadi kami naik ke atas dahan pinus yang agak besar, bermaksud untuk rehat sejenak.

Kulihat bercak darah menodai pakaian sutera Regillus di sana sini. Ia mengusapnya perlahan, nyaris dengan kasih sayang. Darah Giga lambat laut menjadi coklat. Suatu saat bercak itu akan menjadi noda permanen di sana, di bajunya, dan mungkin di hatinya.

"Pernahkah kamu merasa takut kehilangan seseorang, Roris?" tanya Regillus, setengah menutup mata. "Aku pernah. Aku pernah takut kehilangan orangtuaku. Aku pernah takut kehilangan pengasuhku waktu aku masih kecil. Lalu, aku kehilangan mereka semua…"

Aku menata pikiranku, menata kata-kataku. Namun kenyataannya, bagi elf, tidak ada yang namanya kehilangan…

"Yang ada hanyalah Telesia. Semua itu hanya bagian dari Telesiamu, Reg."

Regillus menatapku sedih. Ia baru mendapati, seorang _Elf_ yang telah dikenalnya beberapa waktu ini ternyata berhati dingin.

"Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang tidak ada… bisa terasa sangat menyakitkan?" tanyanya.

Ia menyentuh tanganku. Tangannya hangat. Di waktu yang sama, hatiku diserbu sebuah rasa, dan otakku diserbu ribuan memori tentang kebersamaan kami bertiga. Itu adalah memori tentang momen-momen yang mengenangkan, juga tentang saat-saat yang menyayat kalbu, masih segar seperti baru kemarin. Kemudian aku merasakannya: rasa sepi. Rasa sepi yang menyakitkan.

Aku tak tahu kenapa air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir begitu deras. Aku merindukan Giga. Aku takut dia takkan pernah kembali.

"Ya… Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang tidak ada… terasa sangat menyakitkan, Reg?" aku berjuang mengatakannya.

"Karena persaudaraan itu, Roris, bukan sekadar konsep belaka… Persaudaraan adalah hal yang nyata." sisip Regillus sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

Diriku terus menerus merenungkan percakapan barusan. Dalam dadaku telah tumbuh rasa yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Rasa sesak dan rindu. Semua emosi ini, benarkah mereka hanya ilusi? Aneh, karena aku merasa dekat dengan Telesiaku justru ketika aku bersama kedua pemuda itu.

.

Ya, aku ingat ketika Raja _Elf_ , sebut saja Yuvenciel, menugaskan sebuah misi rahasia yang dijalankan diam-diam beberapa tahun yang lalu di Black Mountain. Kami menyebutnya Agresi Terlarang. Semua elf yang gugur dalam agresi tersebut, gugur karena itulah Telesia mereka. Mereka yang hidup pun, hidup karena itulah Telesianya. Selama ini, itulah yang aku percayai. Yang ada, dan akan terus ada, hanyalah Telesia. Kami ada di dunia ini karena Telesia. Kami adalah bagian dari Telesia. Semua ini adalah tentang Telesia.

Aku pun kehilangan seorang mentor dalam agresi tersebut, dan sama seperti yang lain, aku meletakkan busurnya di bawah Tree of Life. Aku begitu bangga waktu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada busur itu. Mentorku telah memeluk takdirnya sampai akhir. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menahanku selama berjam-jam, bahkan bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

Rasanya ada yang kurang.

Dan sekarang aku tahu—yang kurang, adalah rasa kehilangan yang mencekik ini. Rasa yang telah diabaikan oleh elf selama beratus-ratus tahun semata-mata karena mereka tak ingin Telesia "terganggu".

—SYAT!

Kelebat bayangan hitam tertangkap ekor mataku, mengaburkan perenunganku. Aku kenal bayangan itu, maka akupun membuntutinya, percaya bahwa Regillus sudah berada di tempat yang tak terjamah musuh.

Aku nyaris kehilangannya. Bayangan itu muncul lagi bersama sesosok arwah bermantel merah. Kukira dia sudah musnah! Mimpi buruk itu ternyata masih hidup! Pembunuh Giga masih bebas berkeliaran!

Amarah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubunku. Jadi, waktu itu Chase tidak benar-benar membunuhnya! Dan apa ini! Chase dan si monster yang ternyata bernama Scarlet Scythe justru berbincang-bincang layaknya sekutu! Tidak kulihat Assassin itu menyentuh senjatanya.

 **Penipu!**

" _ **Ah, jangan kau sangka aku tak tahu maksud kedatanganmu, Assassin. Semua Assassin selalu begitu. Mereka memohon sedikit kekuatan gelap kepadaku, mengira mereka bisa mendapatkannya begitu saja…"**_

"Ya… Tapi kali ini aku punya tawaran yang lumayan bagus untukmu."

" _ **Oh. Rupanya kau pandai merayu. Katakan, apa tawaranmu itu, Manis?"**_

Chase melemparkan sebuah perkamen yang sudah compang-camping. Seutas tali merah menjaganya tetap tergulung.

"Aah… Sungguh sulit menolak tawaranmu itu. Resep Elixir rupanya…"

Itu resep yang dicari si Nenek! Mana mungkin kubiarkan resep itu jatuh kepada monster jelek itu!

Kualihkan perhatian mereka dengan sebongkah batu, lalu panah kutembakkan menuju gulungan tersebut. Kupanggil panah itu kembali. Tentu saja, baik Chase maupun Scarlet Scythe langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kita dikerjai!"

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, melewati pohon-pohon pinus. Andai ada _skill_ mempercepat lari! Atau _skill_ menyamar jadi batang pohon! Demi Desmodeus! Tidak adakah _skill_ Archer yang berguna di saat mendesak ini?

Tiba-tiba bagian tumpul sebilah logam mengenai punggungku. Sambitan itu berhasil menumbangkanku ke depan. Terguling-guling, _scroll_ itu terlontar. Aku segera menarik panahku, membidikkannya, berpikir, mungkin masih belum terlambat untuk memertahankan diri.

Namun monster itu tak ada di mana pun.

.

.

.

Atau, setidaknya kukira demikian...

.

" **KRAAAAAAAA!"**

.

Aku menatap wajahnya dan membatu. Pada lubang gelap itu tertulis sebuah kata.

 _ **Kematian.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung_

* * *

RSVP! Review S'il Vous Plait :)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: mungkin bener persahabatan itu cuma beban yang menghambatmu untuk move on, karena sering banget saia rasanya ingin pulang ke Indo, khususnya ke ex kampus saia tercinta, ITB. Mungkin benar, "yang ada hanyalah Telesia." Ya kali lah. Anyways, saia gagal dapat kesempatan lulus cepat, nih. Pundung. Anyways, walaupun saia masi kangen2 sama temen2 saia di Indo dan masi pengen cosplay bareng grup S***ers Cosplayers (yang beberapa membernya bahkan ga pernah cosplay), saia merasa sudah lebih enjoy dan nggak stress hidup di sini. Yasudalah, cincai. _My pace_ juga gapapa. Btw, my pace (mai pe-su) itu artinya bukan "sesuai _pace_ diri sendiri", tapi "lambat2 dan males2an". Kenapa si bahasa Jepang tu gaje banget.

* * *

.

 **Pala Telesia**

 **(May You Find Your Destiny)**

WARNING

Alternate reality (nyaris tidak berhubungan dengan main quest)

Original characters

 **Main characters list**

 **Roris** – Archer: elf muda yang berkelana untuk memenuhi takdirnya

 **Regillus** – Cleric: manusia berhati lembut yang memiliki misi melindungi Lagendia beserta penghuninya

 **Giga** – Warrior: prajurit berpembawaan pelawak, namun berhati ksatria

 **Chase** – Assassin: Assassin misterius

* * *

Chapter 3

 ** _Dua Jalan_**

.

.

 _Itu detik-detik purnamu. Roda waktu mulai menggodamu. Kamu melihat kilas balik hidupmu satu per satu, menyerangmu, memborbardir dirimu. Ribuan emosi menyerbumu. Detak jantungmu menggebu. Wajahmu memanas. Dan, air matamu menggenang. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kemarahan, rasa malu, rasa kesal, rasa sepi, semua itu berputar-putar membentuk pusaran liar dalam dadamu. Bagaimana ini mungkin? Seharusnya, jika perasaanmu hanyalah produk dari aliran zat kimia dalam darah, kamu tak bisa merasakannya lagi dalam waktu limit mendekati nol ambang kematian._

 _Kamu tidak tahu mengapa itu mungkin. Mungkin itu memang tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini semua hanya ilusi. Namun lagi, kamu tidak tahu apakah ini hanyalah ilusi. Bisakah kamu bermimpi selama itu sebelum ajalmu?_

 _Salah satu potong kilas balik mengapung di depan matamu. Satu lembar tentang tempat kelahiranmu. Tempat lahirnya semua asa dan mimpimu. Tempat lahirnya persahabatan dan persaingan-persaingan gilamu. Kamu ingin kembali ke tanah airmu, demi sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal, dan demi sebuah permohonan maaf atas kegagalanmu yang menyedihkan ini._

 _Kamu sungguh-sungguh menyayangkannya. Yang kamu sayangkan bukan cara matimu yang tragis. Kamu tidak pernah takut mati di rawa, membusuk perlahan dan sendirian. Kamu hanya takut mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada janji-janji besar yang tidak sanggup kamu tepati. Pada pintu yang tidak kamu buka. Pada senandung-senangdung yang belum pernah kaudengar. Pada cinta pertama dan terakhirmu, jika memang ada yang namaya cinta sejati bagi seorang humanoid macam dirimu. Ah, Crystal, kembaranmu, separuh jiwamu, sudah lama kamu tak mendengar kabarnya. Apakah dia berhasil menemukan Telesianya? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang pernah engkau temui di Prairie Town? Antha? Noira? Ada apa gerangan mereka?_

 _Ada banyak penyesalan yang akan kamu sisakan, namun, yang paling besar adalah, keterpisahanmu dengan Giga dan Regillus._

 _Kamu benar-benar sedih. Kamu masih ingin mengenal mereka. Dalam hati, kamu berharap Regillus memahami, bahwa hari di mana kamu bertemu dengannya, diselamatkan olehnya, adalah salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupmu._

 _Kamu selalu berpikir akan hidup selamanya._

 _Namun, hidup itu singkat._

 _Dan kamu pun sadar, betapa naifnya dirimu._

.

 _Lalu,_

.

Bagaimana dengan orang itu?

.

Bagaimana dengan Chase?

.

Aku merasa masih akan bertemu dengannya.

.

Aku masih ingin menemuinya.

.

 _Namun lagi, kamu tidak tahu kenapa kamu merasa demikian. Dan distorsi waktu pun berhenti. Wajah kosong Scarlet seakan sudah mulai menghisap jiwamu. Maut harus datang sekarang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada rasa sakit. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu. Sebuah percikan. Tentu saja darah, memangnya apa lagi? Tapi, mengapa tidak sakit?

.

Darah itu kental dan hitam, menyembur dari sebuah pundak yang terhujam. Ya, sabit itu tertancap. Dalam. Melubangi dengan sadis. Hancur. Ngeri.

"Chase!"

 _Aku melihatnya. Aku masih bertemu dengannya!_

Bodoh! Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu!

Atribut berwarna senadanya membuat cairan itu nyaris tak terlihat. Andai darah itu tidak menetes-netes ke tanah, kamu tak dapat melihat betapa gelap, pekat, dan kentalnya darah itu.

 _Tapi... Kenapa?_

Diriku melejit ke belakang, refleks. Apa yang dilakukan Assassin itu tidaklah sepenting keputusanku pada momen emas ini. Sekarang! Biar kuhabisi mereka berdua!

Kuangkat busurku, kubidikkan ke arahnya… Satu panah dua target bukanlah taruhan yang buruk bagi tanganku yang terlatih. Namun setitik keraguan mengontaminasi hatiku. Akan tepatkah keputusan ini?

 ** _Kenapa aku ragu?_**

Kulihat monster itu mulai berkutik kembali, berusaha menarik sabitnya yang menghujam dalam pada tubuh sang assassin. Kututup mataku, kuikuti suara hati. Suara hati… Benarkah ada yang namanya suara hati? Demi dewa, hentikan semua pertanyaan menyesakkan ini!

Dan akhirnya, kulepas panahku pada sosok pertama yang dilihat mata elfku ini.

.

Gerakan sang monster pembunuh itu terhenti. Untuk sesaat.

.

Lalu tersadarlah, dan menyesallah diriku.

Panahku habis. Panah-panah itu tidak bisa kembali padaku jika aku tak menariknya dengan Mana. Dan menarik mereka membutuhkan waktu. Sedang, monster itu sudah begitu siap mencabik-cabikku dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

" **RORIS!"**

Di saat terakhir, aku mendengar suara Regillus.

.

 **CRASSS…**

.

Monster mengerikan itu menghablur. Kini hanya ada jubahnya yang koyak, pergi menjauh ditiup angin.

.

.

Scarlet Scythe hancur, namun lagi-lagi bukan oleh tangan Regillus. Ia habis di tangan sabitnya sendiri, tepat di depan mata sang Cleric yang gadanya terangkat tinggi. Sebuah tali hitam tersangkut di sabit yang telah mengakhiri nyawa monster tersebut. Ujungnya terlilit di tangan kiri si Ruby. Chase. Si misterius melepaskan benang Mana dari tangannya, berlutut terengah-engah dan menekan pundak kanannya. Dari lukanya darah hitam mengucur makin deras. Akibat gerakannya barusan, lukanya bertambah parah. Pasti sakit sekali.

Aku cepat-cepat menarik keluar _potion_ merah Giga. Namun tangan Regillus menahanku.

"Reg, orang ini… Orang ini… menyelamatkan Giga. Dan baru saja dia menyelamatkanku…"

Adalah kenyataan yang pahit bagi Reg; bahwa ia telah gagal melindungi kedua sahabatnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Cleric itu melepasku.

Aku pun menyodorkan botol kaca itu padanya. Dari dekat, warna matanya lebih merah dari apapun yang pernah kulihat. Mata itu nyaris bercahaya. Sungguh... Ganjil. Ia membuka cadarnya. Sekali lagi aku melihat wajah Chase, kali ini dengan jelas. Ia cantik, nyaris seperti putra dewa. Apakah Desmodeus memiliki seorang putra?

Tentu, terlalu dangkal jika aku terpesona hanya karena penampilannya. Bagaimana bila semua ini hanya sandiwaranya belaka? Kami masih harus menyelidiki motif segala perbuatannya. Lagipula, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak jelas tentang orang ini. Salah satunya... Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya dapat diam bertahan tanpa mengerang sedikit pun. Aku merasa sedang berada di dekat monster kebas rasa sakit.

… Meski demikian, sebenarnya hatiku percaya bahwa dia adalah orang baik.

Ia meneguk _potion_ yang kuberikan, lalu duduk di tanah. Sementara aku mengurus lukanya yang mengerikan, ia diam tak bergerak. Satu-satunya gerakan yang ia buat adalah dadanya yang naik turun berirama. Napasnya lambat dan berat seperti seekor hewan buas yang sedang tidur. Ia memegangi dadanya selagi tanganku membalut pundaknya, seakan sedang melindungi jantungnya supaya tidak terkontaminasi racun yang meleleh keluar dari pundaknya itu. Sesekali ia menyorotku dengan matanya yang sangat mengintimidasi itu.

"Uh… Kalau sakit, bilang ya?"

Tapi ia justru melengos.

Regillus akhirnya ikut membantuku. Di dekat Aura of Healingnya, kami beristirahat selama beberapa saat. Sore itu kabut tidak menebal, sehingga Death Basin tidak terlalu mengerikan lagi. Bau busuk di rawa itupun menipis. Mungkin karena Scarlet Scythe sudah tidak ada lagi.

Setelah kami bertiga tenang, aku memulai percakapan dengan enggan.

"Chase, kenapa kamu menolongku?"

Regillus mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terlalu lurus itu. Mungkin ia tak setuju dengan asumsiku. Mungkin baginya diriku terlalu konklusif. Apapun alasannya, Regillus masih tidak mau memercayai Chase, itu sudah jelas.

"Memangnya penjelasanku akan ada gunanya?" jawab Chase dingin.

Aku melirik lukanya. Cairan hitam mulai merembes keluar, namun tak ada tanda-tanda ia sedang kesakitan. Suatu keadaan yang mengherankan. Perlu diingat, luka serupa telah membuat Giga, seorang pria tangguh, mengejang kesakitan setengah mati.

"Kita tetap harus mengobatinya," putusku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Regillus, masih kurang bersahabat. Namun kemudian ia melunak dan menambahi pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana?"

"Elixir. Kita bisa buat Elixir sendiri. Aku memegang resepnya beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Resep itu sudah kuhancurkan," papar sang Assassin.

"HAH!?"

Chase melemparkan pandangan kesal. "Kalian kira nenek tua itu tidak hafal resep yang dia racik sendiri selama berpuluh-puluh tahun? Dia sudah meracik Elixir seumur hidup! Dia hafal letak titik koma di perkamen itu!"

Bukannya percaya, Regillus justru bertambah curiga.

"Kenapa kamu mencurinya?"

"Menurutmu umpan apa yang paling bagus diberikan pada monster serakah macam Scarlet Scythe?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja! Curi resepnya, buat aliansi dengan monster busuk itu, dan taklukkan dunia!" cerca Regillus.

Chase membuka mulut, "Monster itu telah berhasrat memiliki perkamen itu dari lama. Ia membutuhkannya untuk menciptakan sebuah pasukan _ghoul_ baru, _ghoul_ yang berregenerasi. Scarlet cerdik, dan ia kuat, namun memiliki kelemahan. Dia sangat serakah. Monster biasa hanya tunduk pada komandannya, tapi monster ini berbeda, ia mendengarkan manusia untuk mengambil keuntungan bagi dirinya sendiri. Suatu saat hasratnya pasti akan menghanguskan dirinya sendiri. Menurutmu aku sebodoh apa, memberikan resep itu mentah-mentah padanya? Ada satu alergen dalam Elixir. Aku yakin itu akan memberiku waktu untuk menghentikannya. Tapi, kau tahu, Tuan? Kalian datang, lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, semua rencanaku kacau."

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Komandan? Maksudmu, monster-monster ini ada yang memerintah?" tanya Regillus tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku heran, selama ini kalian memeranginya tanpa tahu apa-apa?"

Regillus terhenyak.

"Kami tahu gerbang kegelapan terbuka di suatu tempat di Lagendia."

Chase mendecih.

"Kalian kira gerbang itu terbuka begitu saja?"

Karena tak bisa membalas, atau mungkin terlalu gengsi untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Reg menanyakan hal lain, hal yang tak kalah pentingnya.

"Kalau kami memang pengganggu, kenapa kamu membantu kami?"

"Yah…"

Kami berdua menunggu. Lalu Chase menarik napas.

"Kalian mungkin diajarkan sebaliknya, bahwa Assassin tidak pernah memilih, karena itu mereka selalu abu-abu. Namun, jalanku sebagai Assassin hanya dua: kegelapan atau cahaya," ucapnya tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"Dan aku sudah dipanggil untuk memilih cahaya."

Regillus terbahak. Cleric disamakan dengan Assassin? Ia pasti bercanda. Mungkin, poin Chase tidak tepat seperti itu, namun kurang lebih, mungkin ia ingin berkata, ia ada di pihak kami…?

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak ragu sedikit pun menghabisi Scarlet Scythe karena aku memang berniat membasminya dari dulu," ucapnya pada Regillus, yang pada gilirannya melemparkan tatapan sangat keberatan. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku menolong perempuan yang hanya menyusahkanku, kalau bukan karena keputusanku yang fundamental ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Tidak diragukan lagi dia memang fundamentalis. Biasanya, orang yang paling rugi adalah orang yang paling baik. Dan kerugiannya? Bahu yang terkoyak! Mungkin ia akan cacat setelah ini. Mungkin nasibnya akan sama dengan Giga. Cukup fenomenal. Bagiku, tindakannya sudah cukup membuktikan pernyataannya barusan, bahwa ia telah memilih menjadi seorang manusia berperikemanusiaan, dan ia juga bersedia menanggung segala jenis risiko dari keputusannya tersebut. Meski masih terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan dia berada di pihak kami.

"Tolong, maafkan aku, Chase. Aku berjanji akan mengupayakan segalanya untuk menyembuhkan lukamu," kataku.

Chase terdiam untuk menatapku sekilas. Aku melirik lukanya dan sedikit menyesal telah mengatakannya. Mungkin, apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan membuat pundak itu kembali ke kondisi semula.

Tapi lalu katanya, "Luka macam begini bakal sembuh dalam tiga hari. Lihat saja!"

Mungkin aku salah. Dia sedang mencoba berkata "jangan khawatir!"? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia berhasil membuatku merasa sedikit lega. Aku pun membantunya berdiri.

Kataku lagi, "sekarang, yang penting adalah, bagaimana kita menjelaskan kepada nenek sihir itu tentang perkamen yang dicari-carinya. Aku harap kamu mau ikut kami ke sana, Chase."

Reg dan aku menuntut jawaban. Si mata merah hanya mendengus.

"Apa aku bisa menolak?"

Regillus mengangkat gadanya. Chase pun mendengus lagi.

.

Mendengar penjelasan kami, nenek itu menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang panjang dan ditumbuhi beberapa kutil itu. Ia tidak marah atau terkejut. Sesuai kata Chase.

"Hm… Sebenarnya memang repot sekali menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Malahan, rasanya satu bebanku berkurang. Sudah lama aku ingin memusnahkannya saja, tapi aku enggan. Itu satu-satunya resep yang kutulis dengan empedu hobgoblin."

Macam Lagendia sudah kehabisan tinta saja! Dasar nene-nenek eksentrik.

"Yah, tapi ini tetaplah kerugian. Sebagai gantinya, bawakan lagi padaku bahan-bahan racikan Elixir dan beberapa tanduk Brethren Shaman!"

Chase membungkuk, seakan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia bekerja untuk nenek ini. Apa dia menerima _quest_ ini? Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, dia hanya akan jadi makanan ringan para monster. Orang itu segera melengang, tanpa menggubris kekhawatiranku.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami, Bibi?" tutur Regillus yang tidak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Adakah yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, dia akan sembuh. Dan, idemu cukup bagus. Kenapa kamu tidak tinggal di sini dan membantuku berkebun? Aku masih harus menyirami dan menyiangi beberapa tanaman obat penting sebelum bisa memanennya minggu depan."

Aku mengangguk pada Reg. "Kurasa kamu harus menjaga Giga, Reg. Serahkan _quest_ ini padaku!"

Regillus mengerti. Jawab Regillus, "Semua permintaan Bibi akan saya lakukan dengan senang hati."

Nenek itu melirikku.

"Kau pergi dengan Assassin itu, dan pastikan dia kembali dengan pesananku!"

"Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

Si Nenek terbahak.

"Kalau kamu mau pulang tanpa anggota badan, silakan saja."

Kulirih Chase. Ia sepertinya mendengar percakapan kami.

"Lusa kami berangkat."

Mataku menyorot Chase yang balas memandangiku sebentar. Bagaimana kalau dia tumbang di tengah perjalanan? Siapa yang harus menggotongnya? Jadi begini cara si nenek mengusir semua pengganggu sementara ia bersenang-senang dengan pujaan hati barunya, Regillus.

"Atau kau mau berlama-lama di rawa busuk ini?"

Oh, baiklah. Lagian dia sendiri bilang lukanya akan cepat sembuh. Kurasa dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, ia takkan bisa berbuat banyak, misalnya menjadikanku umpan lalu dia sendiri kabur. Lagipula, bukannya dia orang baik?

Aku bersumpah akan mengorek-ngorek semua tentang dirinya sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa!

.

Pada hari ke tiga, sebelum matahari terbit, kami berangkat. Kami berjalan menuju Calderock untuk membeli perbekalan dan memperbaiki senjata dan peralatan tempur lainnya. Setelah keluar agak jauh dari Death Basin, orang itu berhenti dan mengerat sebuah pohon.

"Ngapain, sih, dirimu?"

"Lihat saja."

Cairan hitam keluar dari pohon tersebut, dan ia menampungnya.

Malam itu kami beristirahat di dekat pohon yang dikeratnya. Duduk agak berjauhan satu sama lain, malam itu kami memandangi api unggun kecil yang menari-nari dengan lihainya.

"Aku kenal Sorceress yang bisa mengendalikan api. Kami ketemu di Prairie Town. Selain mengendalikan api, dia kadang bisa meramal masa depan. Dia ahli nujum berpenampilan kekinian, yang walaupun mendung, masih pakai kacamata hitam," celotehku. Namun ia sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Kalau kita semua tidak bersatu dan malah bertengkar, Lagendia jauh dari kedamaian. Kurasa, suatu hari nanti, ada baiknya mempertemukan Regillus dengan kenalanku ini. Menurutku, sudah waktunya Cleric merendahkan hatinya dan menjabat tangan Sorceress."

Ya. Isu tentang Cleric dan Sorceress tidak akan ada habisnya. Sebutlah ini keusilan… Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencomblangkan Reg dan Noira. Itulah _quest_ ku selanjutnya. Lihat saja, aku pasti berhasil!

Orang itu menggumam tak jelas.

Aku pun berdehem.

"Jadi, kenapa kau jadi Assassin?"

Ia mendengus. "Asal tahu saja, nggak ada orang yang jadi Assassin karena kemauannya sendiri."

"Oh?"

"Dihadang di tengah jalan dan tiba-tiba jadi seorang monster. Mau bagimana lagi? Ya terpaksa."

"Hoo… Bagus deh kalau kamu sadar seberapa mengerikannya dirimu. Yah, biar bagaimana pun, kamu tampak menikmatinya."

"Kamu toh nggak akan ngerti kalau aku jelaskan apa yang kurasakan sesungguhnya." Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, memunggungiku.

Kayu berderak-derak dimakan api. Lalu terbesitlah pertanyaan yang selalu ingin kutanyakan padanya sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa kamu menolongku…?"

Dia tidak dengar. Atau mungkin dia hanya pura-pura tak dengar. Entah. Chase kelihatan lelah. Sebaiknya tidak kukejar dia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan receh. Kami tidur sampai matahari menjelang.

.

Kami tiba di Calderock. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku pergi. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar teriakan ngotot Merchant May menawarkan dagangannya yang kadang kurang laku itu. Ketika diriku mampir ke lapaknya, Chase memisahkan diri. Aku sempat melihat dia membetulkan senjata-senjatanya di Blacksmith Corin.

Setelah urusanku dengan May yang cerewet selesai, aku mendatangi sang pandai besi, menanyakan ke mana sang Assassin pergi. Blacksmith Corin hanya mencelupkan pedang tempaannya ke dalam air. Uap air tiba-tiba menyerbu wajahku. Batuk-batuk instan.

Lalu katanya, "Dengar, Nak. Kita harus benar-benar berhati-hati dengan para Assassin. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan? Suatu saat mereka terlihat baik, namun mana tahu mereka berubah jadi mata-mata yang berniat mengacau desa ini. Aku melihatnya menyelinap ke arah sana."

Blacksmith Corin hendak bercerita lebih jauh, namun aku memotong pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Blacksmith Corin. Oh iya, tenang saja, Assassin yang satu ini tidak pernah abu-abu," jelasku sambil mengerling. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya. Ah, mungkin secara tak sadar aku telah memercayainya.

Benar saja, Chase sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di pinggir hutan yang mengelilingi Calderock, mengerjakan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hei, sedang apa?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar ceria. Kusiapkan hatiku untuk jawabannya yang dingin. Namun, tak ada satu kata pun darinya. Yah, masih lebih baik daripada diusir.

Setelah diperhatikan lebih lanjut, ternyata dia sedang membuat sebuah kerajinan.

"Wow!" seruku. Itu getah yang dia kumpulkan dari pohon yang ia kerat semalam. Getah itu telah mengeras.

"Apa itu?"

" _Black gum_. Bahan yang bagus buat senjata."

Chase menarik dan memotong karet itu dengan sebuah belati kecil. Memang, memotong karet itu adalah sebuah tantangan, bahkan dengan belatinya yang sangat tajam sekalipun. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong kayu yang telah dibentuk dan diukir, kemudian mulai menggabungkan keduanya, membuat sebuah ketapel unik. Itu bukan ketapel mainan, karena tempat amunisinya jelas bukan untuk menampung kerikil.

"Dalam pertarungan, lebih menguntungkan jika kita menguasai berbagai senjata, terutama yang tidak terduga seperti senjata ini," gumamnya.

Matanya meneliti tiap titik senjata itu. Ia menguji keseimbangannya. Ia menunjukkan hasil jadinya padaku. Dalam hati aku meragukannya, sampai Chase berdiri dan menggunakannya sendiri.

Dia mengeluarkan beberapa batu kecil berduri dari sebuah kantong kecil. Ketika ia mulai menggunakan Mana, ia nyaris melubangi satu batang pohon besar yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Ia menangkap binar kekaguman di mataku.

"Nih, kukasih," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan ketapel itu beserta amunisinya padaku. "Latihan yang benar, kalau tidak kuambil lagi!"

"H-ha—h?"

"Mau nggak?!"

Aku tak pernah menduga hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Walaupun cara bicaranya masih terlalu angkuh, mungkin kali ini aku harus berpura-pura menangkap maksud baiknya. Dengan senyuman lebar (dipaksakan) kuterima pemberiannya.

"Terima kasih, yah, Chasey!"

"Chasey?"

"Ya! Biar lebih akrab!"

"Memangnya aku sudi akrab denganmu?!"

Namun di luar dugaanku, nadanya bercanda. Astaga ini kemajuan!

"Namaku Roris!" selaku. Sekaranglah waktunya, Roris! Selagi perangainya baik, kau harus mencekokinya dengan persahabatan sampai dia mabuk! Kusodorkan tanganku. Dia melihat senyumanku dan tertegun. Air mukanya mulai berubah di balik cadarnya. Ku rasa. Untuk pertama kali, dari sorot mata itu tersirat setitik kemanusiawian. Irisnya tak semerah itu lagi. Hm. Aku tidak yakin, irisnya memang menjadi lebih coklat, atau itu hanya karena ia tak tampak semengintimidasi itu lagi.

Ia meraih tanganku, menjabatnya sebentar, lalu melepasnya. Tangannya yang besar ternyata panas. Apa dia sakit?

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah. Tapi aku bakal tetap memanggilmu sesukaku. Hmm… Kenari."

"Ha—apa?"

"Karena bentuk kepalamu seperi kenari. HA!"

.

"Oi, Kepala Kenari, kita sudah sampai! Pastikan kauurus keroco-keroconya! Biar kuurus Brethren Shaman. Ini akan berakhir sebelum kau berkedip."

Aku belum dapat mengungkapkan protesku dengan layak padanya sampai kami tiba di depan sebuah gedung tua. Penilaian yang sungguh sentimentil dan penghinaan terhadap keindahan hakiki Elf. Dan lagi, dia menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya! Memangnya aku ini apa? _Apprentice_ -nya? Aku menyipitkan mata, tapi dia menyipitkan matanya balik, sampai nyaris merem. _Di sini aku yang berkuasa. Ikuti perintahku, atau menyerah saja!_

Lanjutnya tak mau tahu, "Di sini banyak monster _undead_. Mereka tidak merasakan sakit, jadi serangannya sering tidak tertebak."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahlah. Ayo selesaikan dengan cepat."

"Hei," panggilnya sebelum aku menduluinya masuk. "Jangan mati."

Kujulurkan lidahku.

Singkat cerita, masuklah kami ke dalam Monastery itu. Di dalamnya, tepat seperti perintangatan Chase, aku menemukan monster-monster _undead_ , kali ini mengenakan armor. Sementara aku bergelut dengan beberapa makhluk kegelapan bawahan, Chase mengurus monster-monster yang lebih kuat. Chase menghabisi mereka dengan cukup mudah. Ia benar, semuanya selesai sebelum aku berkedip. Chase... Hebat. Jauh lebih hebat dari Regillus atau Giga. Dia Assassin yang terlatih, cepat dan kuat.

Yang tidak aku ketahui adalah, lukanya kembali menganga selama ia bertarung. Ketika aku sadar, Chase memegangi lukanya lagi. Sekali lagi, tak ada tanda-tanda ia merasakan nyeri. Namun, darah mengucur itu sudah cukup membangkitkan kenangan buruk dan penyesalanku.

"Chase! Kita harus kembali secepatnya!"

"Ya, tapi hanya setelah semua bahan yang dimintanya terkumpul. Dengarkan baik-baik! Ini yang harus kaupungut di sekitar sini." Chase menjelaskan beberapa detail mengenai _item_ yang harus kami bawa pulang.

Ia memerhatikan waktu aku menembakkan panah untuk memotong tanduk _shaman_ yang telah kami kalahan.

"Aku nggak menyangka panah yang kecil, yang dilentingkan tanpa tenaga, bisa sekuat itu," pungkasnya.

"Maksudmu, aku ini lemah?"

"Letoy."

Api dendam membara. Tahan, Roris, tahan. Atau dia akan menyebutmu Setan Kuping Lancip.

"Panah elf berbeda dari panah manusia. Dan, tidak semua perlu diselesaikan dengan tenaga," jelasku mencoba sabar.

Orang itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan semua tanduk tadi sambil berkomentar,

"Kamu elf pertama yang kulihat dari dekat."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku kira mereka lebih… anggun. Ah, sudahlah."

"Kamu kedengarannya kecewa."

"Memang."

"Dasar nggak tahu sopan santun!"

Yah, untuk sekarang, yang penting adalah, orang ini tampaknya benar-benar tulus ingin menolong. Kalau ia ingin kabur, sebenarnya mungkin masih bisa ia lakukan. Bahkan… kurasa sekarang, setelah melihat sendiri cara bertarungnya, sebelum kondisinya memburuk, ia bisa saja membunuhku dengan mudah kalau mau. Sama seperti ia membunuh Brethren Shaman itu.

Semua _item_ disimpannya dengan rapi dan dipanggulnya di pundak. Sebelum kami berangkat, ia melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya, menyodorkannya padaku.

"Jalan di depan bakal dingin. Barang-barang biar aku yang bawa," ujarnya. "Kalau tiba-tiba kita dihadang di tengah jalan, salah satu dari kita harus langsung bisa menyerang balik. Performamu nggak boleh turun."

Kuanggukkan kepala, setuju. Kuterima syalnya, kukenakan di leherku. Lagi-lagi, ini adalah bukti kebaikan hatinya. Kutawarkan pundak untuk memapahnya. Ia hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Archer. Lindungi kita."

"Jadi… Kenapa kamu menolongku kali ini?"

Kusangka dia akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak. Inilah saatnya sebuah penjelasan.

"Ada firasat, yah, intinya, aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik, lah. Kalau nggak nanti kamu mati."

Mataku menyipit. "Karena itu kamu menolongku? Karena firasat ambigu yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana?"

Ia menggumam enggan. "Firasatku biasanya benar, tau."

"Dasar cenayang," komentarku, "persis seperti Noira."

"Aku bakal lebih menghargai kata 'intuitif'. Dan, _sunglass_ tidak cocok untukku. Tidak, terima kasih."

Ah, dia ternyata mendengarkan ocehanku waktu itu!

"Siapa juga yang suruh kau pakai _sunglass_! Menurutku kau lebih cocok pakai tanduk unicorn biar tampangmu sedikit lebih manis!"

Ia protes lagi. Lalu ia mengomentari bentuk kepalaku lagi, yang tentu saja, aku juga tak paham, kenapa kenari. Namun kali ini ia terpingkal. Dan ia pun tertawa bersamaku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Walah aneh rasanya, orang ini ternyata bisa tertawa juga.

Perbincangan panjang pun dimulai. Perjalananku dengan orang ini, meski tak sama, semakin luwes. Ya, seperti saat aku bersama Regillus dan Giga. Aku merasa tak yakin dengan dirinya di berbagai macam hal, namun aku tetap merasa aman memercayainya.

Kurasa, satu lagi paragraf dari narasi Lagendia telah terbaca. Sambil terus menggenggam erat ideologi yang telah kujaga sejak lama, hati kecilku berbisik.

 _Chase, terima kasih sudah memilih cahaya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersambung_

* * *

Selamat atas kelulusanmu, **Roux Marlet**! Mungkin kamulah satu-satunya orang yang pernah baca fiction ini. Haha! Terima kasih yah! Kudoakan masa depanmu selalu :) Semoga impianmu terwujud!

RSVP? ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Ternyata lab saia ini memang hardcore /penting.

* * *

 **Pala Telesia**

 **(May You Find Your Destiny)**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Dragon Nest © Shanda Games**

I own all the OCs

.

 **Main characters list**

 **Roris** – Archer: elf muda yang berkelana untuk memenuhi takdirnya

 **Regillus** – Cleric: manusia berhati lembut yang memiliki misi melindungi Lagendia beserta penghuninya

 **Giga** – Warrior: antara prajurit atau pelawak, namun berhati ksatria

 **Chase** – Assassin: pemuda misterius yang memihak pada kebenaran dengan caranya sendiri

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Hutang**_

Kegirangan hakiki hari ini adalah karena seekor monster di daerah sekitar Death Basin menjatuhkan sebuah busur bagus. Terkadang aku penasaran, bagaimana monster-monster ini punya senjata manusia. Kata Reg, mereka datang dari dimensi lain yang serupa dengan Lagendia. _Item-item_ mereka pun serupa. Namun, masih banyak misteri yang tak Regillus pahami. Chase mungkin lebih tahu, tapi untuk sementara ini, lebih baik ia tidak banyak bicara karena kondisinya masih belum normal. Dirinya bahkan tidak tertarik dengan pembagian jarahan hari ini. Ralat: Chase tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada apapun dalam situasi apapun. Hari ini lagi-lagi dia memberikan barang jarahannya pada kami. Ia hanya mengambil _gold_ yang dipungutnya selama perjalanan saja.

Kami bersisih-sisihan, berjalan dalam keheningan. Seperti biasa, Reg masih belum mau menerima Chase, dan Chase? Hanya dewa yang tahu apa yang di dalam kepalanya. Ketika berkomunikasi satu sama lain, mereka menggunakanku sebagai jembatan penghubung. Sangat merepotkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling bersindiran. Di suatu titik, aku merasakan kesabaranku mulai menipis. Kataku akhirnya,

"Reg, mungkin ide bagus kalau kamu mau lebih bekerjasama dengan Chase. Aku yakin kalian akan lebih efektif."

"Yah, kalau dia memang butuh bantuanku, seharusnya dia minta tolong," celetuk sang Assassin. Alis Reg menukik tak suka. Balasnya,

"Lebih baik aku babak belur daripada bekerjasama dengan orang macam ini."

"Hm. Ide bagus. Tapi kali ini, jangan harap aku bakal memberikan Resurection Scoll dengan cuma-cuma," balas sang Assassin sarat dengan sarkasme.

Aku mulai kesal.

"Bisa tidak, sih, sedikit saja kalian bersikap lebih dewasa? Seenggaknya, kalau memang nggak bisa berteman, bahu membahulah, sedikit! Aku repot, tahu! Kita sudah bareng lumayan lama juga, kan?"

Chase menyela dengan komentar sinisnya. "Lima hari itu lama, ya?"

"Empat hari, tahu!" timpal Reg.

"Berisik amat sih kau. Setuju saja kenapa, sih?" gertakku. Chase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti biasa.

"Aku sih nggak masalah," katanya. "Toh aku nggak butuh _item_. Lebih sedikit monster yang kubunuh, lebih nggak capek juga. Asaal, kamu bilang "tolong"."

Reg membuang muka. Sungkan denganku, namun muak dengan Chase. Aku tak tahu lagi, sebenarnya aku ini petualang atau pengasuh anak.

Akhirnya kami tiba di gubuk nenek kutil. Baru-baru ini aku menyadarinya, bahwa si nenek punya tujuh kutil di hidungnya. Kata orang jaman dulu, semakin banyak kutilmu, semakin besar kejahatanmu. Entah dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Mungkinkah tanpa kutil itu, dia sebenarnya sedikit lebih menarik? Aku sebenarnya juga tak ingin tahu.

Reg segera membantunya berkebun, sebuah rutinitas barunya sekarang, sementara diriku dan Chase mengurus barang jarahan. Mungkin hari ini atau besok kami harus pergi ke kota, menjual apa yang tak kami butuhkan, menabung _gold_ di bank, dan menyelesaikan satu-dua hal lain. Lagi-lagi, Chase melakukan semua ini gratis, tanpa meminta bayaran. Rasanya, Chase melakukan apa pun tanpa bayaran. Chase bahkan mengajariku menggunakan ketapel mungil itu. Dan, dia mengajariku dengan baik, bukan hanya sekadarnya. Meskipun caranya agak sedikit menyayat hati.

Hari ini ia menantangku duel. Aku gugup. Tidak, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Chase. Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun. Dan setelah seratus tahun berlalu, Chase sudah mati, tentu saja.

"Aku memang nggak kelihatan baik, tapi kalau sama perempuan, aku lumayan lunak. Ngerti, kan, maksudku? Aku nggak bakal tega menghabisimu," katanya. "Kalau kamu nggak bersikap menyebalkan,"

Si tengil satu ini! Dia mungkin hebat, tapi menurutnya aku akan mati tanpa Telesia? Kali ini aku akan menggunakan tipu muslihat sudah kusempurnakan untuk mengakalinya.

"Fokus, Kuping!", "Jangan menyerang sembarangan! Sia-sia, tahu!", "Mata kau di mana hah?!" "Oi Kacang! Jangan bengong!"

Kuping dan Kacang. Muncul dua sebutan baru untukku. Dan itu sudah cukup meyakinkanku, sebentar lagi, pasti tumbuh kutil di hidungnya.

Hatiku selalu dongkol. Tetapi _skill_ -ku melejit. Itulah kenapa walau enggan, aku selalu kembali padanya. Dan entah kenapa dia selalu meladeniku. Dia selalu menyebut ini "mendidik dengan baik." Dia terdengar super sepuh, seperti Reg.

"Untung kau bertemu denganku. Kemungkinan survivalmu naik tiga puluh persen! Berterima kasihlah!"

"Kalau kausaring dulu ucapan nggak tahu dirimu itu aku baru mau berterima kasih!"

"Nggak akan. Kalau kepalamu berubah jadi kacang kenari yang bisa dimakan baru aku mau."

Biar kumasukkan ulat bulu ke dalam cadarnya nanti!

.

Malam itu kami tidur. Tentu saja kami tidur. Bahkan Chase pun butuh tidur, meski aku tahu, dia sering terbangun di tengah malam.

Aku tahu, nenek itu memberi sebotol kecil obat pada Chase setiap hari, tapi luka di pundak kanannya itu belum sembuh juga. Destruktif benar Scarlet Scythe. Atau bisa jadi, konsentrasi obatnya terlalu rendah. Entah mengapa, aku punya firasat sang nenek ingin Chase tetap berada di sana.

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Reg tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Roris."

Tiba-tiba rasanya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik. Kemudian sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Reg mengangguk kecil pada Chase.

"Pagi."

Chase membatu sesaat, namun, membuang napas, ia menjawab salam itu dengan gumaman tak jelasnya seperti biasa.

A-apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

.

"Psst, Reg. Kamu Reg, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku Reg," jawabnya. "Si Nenek itu belum berhasil merasuki tubuhku, kok, tenanglah!"

Dia membaca pikiranku.

"Kamu pasti masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba ramah padanya, kan? Sebenarnya, semalam aku memergoki sesuatu yang membuatku berpikir ulang tentang sikapku pada Chase selama ini," ujarnya. Reg tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya sedikit… mistis.

"Dia memberikan obatnya pada Giga."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi karena: satu; aku tak tahu Reg sedang memujinya, atau sedang terpesona—dia tampak seperti sedang jatuh cinta (meskipun dia memang sering tampak seperti itu, mungkin karena hatinya lembut)… Dua: Chase? Merelakan obatnya? Apa-apaan ini…? Aku semakin takut, jangan-jangan orang bercadar ini peri baik hati yang menyamar?

Perutku tergelitik.

"Ya. Malam itu panggilan alam semesta membangunkanku. Lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Itu semua berlangsung sangat cepat. Kukira itu mimpi, sampai aku mengeceknya sendiri."

Reg tersenyum, dan aku menjadi yakin. Ia tidak sedang mabuk. Senyumnya tidak pernah sesempurna itu ketika sedang mabuk.

Chase. Orang itu penuh kejutan.

Memang benar, kita tak boleh menghakimi buku hanya dari sampulnya saja. Chase, kamu adalah buku yang... absurd. Dari luar, sampulmu tampak seperti penyiksaan, tapi di dalamnya ada kebaikan yang sangat murni. Kamu bisa saja memberikannya di depan mata kepala kita.

Hatiku berdesir hangat. Sesaat. Kemudian, hup! Timbul sebuah pertanyaan mengganggu ini di dalam kepalaku. Ba-bagaimana dia meminumkan obat itu? Dari mulut ke mulut?

Aku tak perlu mengucapkannya sehingga Regillus mengetahui pertanyaan dalam kepalaku ini. Dia tetap bungkam, seakan mengkonfirmasi.

 ** _Ya Desmodeus!_**

Regillus melihat reaksiku, lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Jadi, itu yang kamu bayangkan? Hahaha!"

Ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Maaf, ya, kalau selama ini tindakanku membuatmu berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku ini _straight_ , kok*, begitu pula dengan Giga dan Chase, kurasa. Berciuman tidak membuat sesama pria tiba-tiba jatuh cinta." ujarnya seraya mengerling padaku.

Aku harusnya tak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya aku mengerti. Ugh.

.

.

.

Kami berangkat menuju Saint Haven. Regillus tidak bakal meninggalkan Giga sendirian, jikalau nenek itu tidak bersumpah akan merawatnya dengan baik dan benar-benar mengingatkannya akan hal mendesak yang harus dilakukannya di Saint Haven. Lagipula, semenjak matinya Scarlet Scythe, suasana Death Basin berubah lumayan drastis. Tak banyak monster lagi di sana. Para petualang mondar-mandir dengan bebas. Kurasa kami bisa memercayakan Giga pada sang nenek berkutil itu untuk sekarang. Semoga, ketika kami kembali, tak ada kutil lain tumbuh di hidungnya. Hi….

Satu-satunya alasan sang nenek bersikeras Reg harus pergi adalah, karena ia meminta sebuah apel. Apel emas, dan Regillus tampaknya tahu tentangnya. Aku punya firasat, dia ingin menggunakannya untuk obat awet muda. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, obat awet tua. Hm. Aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang apel itu, dengar juga belum pernah. Namun, Chase bilang, tidak akan mudah mendapatkannya.

Sesampainya di Saint Haven, Regillus segera mencari penginapan, sementara aku dan Chase menjelajahi kota demi menemui orang yang mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang Golden Apple misterius itu. Aku dan Chase berpisah di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu menyuruhku mendatangi seorang pria tambun bernama Deowen, seorang _exchange deacon_.

Ketika aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali, aku tahu dia akan memberi kami _quest_. _Quest_ yang sulit.

"Ya, kau tahu, kan, tidak ada yang gratis lagi di dunia ini," katanya sambil terus melayani beberapa pelanggannya.

Aku tadinya hendak mengiyakan permintaannya. Chase menyelaku, menarikku ke belakang. Mereka berdua, Chase dan Deowen, bertukar salam hanya dengan melempar pandangan misterius yang aku tak tahu maksudnya, lalu kami meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Golden Apple itu?"

Chase terus bergerak. Tanpa banyak penjelasan. Ia hanya mengklaim, ada cara yang lebih cepat.

Ia menemui orang lain. Seorang penjaga kebun bernama Mori. Orang itu langsung memberitahunya, bahwa bijih Golden Apple sedang langka sekarang. Ya, beberapa hari lalu seseorang mirip Elf berjubah merah telah memborong semua bijih tersebut. Tentu saja bijih-bijih itu jadi semakin mahal sekarang. Aku nyaris tercekik mendengar harganya.

Aku tidak yakin, namun kusarankan Chase untuk kembali ke Deowen.

Di tengah jalan, kami bertemu dengan Regillus.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, meski dia sendiri pasti sudah paham, kami punya masalah.

"Mungkin kita harus menjalankan _quest_ darinya," jelasku. Chase tetap tidak tampak setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahasnya sambil makan?" ajak Reg.

Kami menyetujuinya.

.

"Deowen?" ujar Reg, setengah terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Reg melirik ke arah lain sebelum mengaku, "aku tidak terlalu suka orang itu."

"Kalau begitu kau nggak perlu ikut negosiasi," usul Chase dengan nada paham, seakan ia sedang mengatakan Deowen memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan. "Atau dia mungkin akan mengambil keuntungan darimu."

Regillus segera membantahnya.

"Tidak, aku harus berbicara dengannya. Lagipula, masih ada satu urusan yang perlu kuluruskan dengannya."

Chase hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Deowen. Tapi, aku nggak bisa bilang ini akan mudah. Aku yakin, banyak petualang menjalankan _quest_ yang sama. Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan."

.

Setelah menemui Deowen, dan beberapa perbantahan hebat antara Reg dan pedagang tersebut, kami mengikuti Chase. Ia membawa kami ke Foothills of Black Mountain. Di sana kami bertemu seorang wanita cantik berambut putih. Wanita itu membuka sebuah portal dan kami masuk ke dalamnya bersamanya. Di dalam _dungeon_ , wanita itu mengikuti kami dari belakang. Walaupun terlihat berbeda, dalam artian, sepertinya dia punya kekuatan khusus, wanita itu sepertinya tidak bisa bertarung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya dalam bahaya seperti ini?"

Chase mengangguk. Ia tak banyak membahas tentang wanita itu. Namun, firasatku berkata, wanita ini adalah temannya, dan teman Chase adalah teman kami. Semoga saja firasatku benar.

 _Dungeon_ itu begitu gelap. Namun, tak ada monster di sana.

"Gempa!" Reg tersentak.

Chase menyuruh kami berhenti. "Kalian dengar?" katanya, menunjuk ke atas dengan matanya. "Di atas. Monster-monster itu di atas."

Berapa banyak jumlahnya sehingga derap langkah mereka menyebabkan gempa? Aku bahkan tak berani menerka.

Kami berjalan terus sampai menemukan sungai kecil. Airnya jernih dan tampaknya segar sekali. Tiba-tiba aku merasa haus, tetapi Regillus mencegahku menyentuhnya. "Biasanya di tempat seperti ini, kecantikan berarti kematian," ajarnya. Aku pun menahan hasratku. Wanita cantik yang mengikuti kami maju ke depan, merapal sebuah mantera, dan air sungai itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau emerald. Belum sempat aku mengaguminya, sebuah lubang besa terbuka, membelah sungai menjadi dua. Dari lubang itu tampak tanggak ke bawah.

Aku mengikuti Chase dan Reg, namun sebelum masuk lebih dalam, kutanya namanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Lunaria," jawabnya.

"Kamu teman Chase?"

Ia mengangguk.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai jatuh."

Ia meraih tanganku, lalu kami turun bersama.

.

"ASTAGA!" jeritku ketika kami menginjak genangan air sedingin es. Di bawah benar-benar gelap. Lalu, sebuah panah menerjang, nyaris mengenai mataku.

Kami diserang! Goblin archer mengepung kami dari atas.

Lunaria kali ini menarik tanganku, dan kami terjun ke dalam air yang ternyata adalah kolam itu, berenang ke bawah. Terus, terus ke bawah. Ketika kepalaku ke luar lagi untuk menghirup udara, kami sudah dekat dengan sebuah pulau kecil berpasir ungu di dalam gua. Samar-samar kulihat Chase dan Reg sudah terlebih dahulu mencapai gundukan tanah berpendar aneh tersebut.

Sambil menggigil, aku bertanya-tanya, di mana kami? Namun, kemudian kekaguman merampas perhatianku. Sebuah bunga besar bercahaya kuning ada di pusat pulau itu, tak jauh dari tempat kami membatu sekarang.

Kami berempat tidak bergerak. Seindah apa pun bunga itu, ada ancaman pekat menyelubunginya.

" _Deep Sea Flower_. Bunga yang dijaga oleh Cleric selama ratusan tahun. Belakangan ini mereka gagal memertahankannya, dan bunga ini jatuh ke tangan Black Dragon dan kaki tangannya."

Alisku bertaut. Berhubung Cleric disebut, tentu saja Regillus harusnya lebih tahu daripada aku. Tapi Reg diam saja bagai diberangus.

Lunaria melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kita harus merebut kembali bunga ini."

"Beruntung sepertinya semua monster itu sedang berpesta pora di atas," celetuk sang Assassin. Ia mengeluarkan katarnya, bersiap-siap bertarung sementara Reg mulai merapal mantra untuk mereklamasi bunga tersebut. Kudekati bunga itu beberapa langkah lagi, sampai aku dapat melihat sebuah bukaan pada kuncup bunga itu. Berhati-hati, Chase menyibakkan helaian kuning si bunga, dan di dalam badan bunga itu kulihat kristal semerah mawar.

"Hati-hati, satu sentuhan, dan kamu akan berubah menjadi monster."

"Inikah yang diminta Deowen?"

Chase mengangguk.

Tapi, untuk apa Deowen meminta kristal yang berbahaya ini? Jangan-jangan, dia sendiri antek kejahatan Vestinel? Hm… Tapi sepertinya argumen ini bertentangan, kecuali musuh Lagendia tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak dan saling bertarung. Firasatku, Deowen hanya ingin menjualnya lagi pada pihak yang sanggup membeli dengan harga tertinggi. Tentu saja, Kerajaan.

Regillus selesai mengucapkan mantera sucinya, lalu sebuah zat mirip plasma terbentuk perlahan. Plasma itu membungkus kristal merah tersebut.

"Sekarang, permainan dimulai."

Hanya butuh satu kedipan saja, sampai air di sekeliling pulau kecil ini berubah menjadi hitam. Namun tak ada hal lain yang terjadi.

Lunaria membuka sebuah gerbang, dan kami keluar melalui gerbang itu. Ya, hanya begitu saja.

.

Reg menunjukkan kristal itu di rumah Deowen, lama setelah tengah malam.

"Dengan begini hutangku lunas," tandasnya dingin. Ini pertama kalinya, Reg tak terdengar seperti Reg yang baik hati. Suaranya yang berat begitu jelas menyiratkan kepahitan. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.

Lalu, ada satu lagi yang kukhawatirkan. Chase dan Lunaria. Sejak kami masuk ke dalam gerbang itu, kami tidak bersama mereka lagi. Namun lagi-lagi perenunganku berakhir ketika Deowen memberikanku sebuah bijih berwarna emas.

"Satu bijih saja?"

Deowen mengangkat bahunya. "Orang ini berhutang padaku," balasnya, menyodorkan hidungnya yang besar dan gemuk ke arah Regillus. "Seharusnya, dia masih harus membayarku beberapa keping _gold_ , tapi, yah, janji adalah janji. Janjiku lunas."

"Kamu menjebak kami…" desis Reg. Orang itu pundaknya. "Oh, Regillus putra Reinaldus. Kamu sama baiknya dengan ayahmu. Mungkin lebih baik. Hati-hati, kebaikanmu bisa mencelakakanmu dan temanmu ini."

Reg menggeram marah. Namun selain itu, tak ada apapun lagi keluar dari mulutnya, sampai kami tidur malam itu.

Tak mau lagi jadi kura-kura di dalam tempurung, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jadi, itu kristal apa, dan apa fungsinya?"

"Oh, kukira lelaki bermata merah itu sudah menjelaskannya padamu? Dia atau temannya yang berambut putih itu?" balas Deowen.

Deowen ternyata mengetahui tentang Lunaria. Ia tertawa. "Oh, tolonglah," katanya ketika aku melempar tatapan tak percaya padanya, seolah, semua orang di Lagendia mengenal gadis itu.

"Aku kecewa. Harusnya dia bisa lebih pandai menutupi masalah ini. Yah, biar kuberitahukan saja sekarang. Ini adalah pecahan kristal Ancient Dragon. Kau pernah dengar? Naga yang diciptakan Altea untuk melindungi lagendia. Ancient Dragon yang melindungi Lagendia dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan membunuh saudaranya sendiri. Kejam dan baik di saat bersamaan. Bukankah itu yang membuat dunia kita sekarang begitu menarik?"

Dia berbicara dalam teka-teki, bukan?

"Yah, Ancient Dragon memang mati, tapi kita tidak tahu, apakah mereka benar-benar mati, atau tidak. Ups. Aku berkata mereka, ya? Bukannya Ancient Dragon hanya satu? Yah, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu."

Aku mendapatkan begitu banyak informasi dari orang yang tampaknya tidak bisa dipercaya ini. Dan kurasa ia mengatakannya karena Reg ada di sini, karena dia ingin membual di depan Reg.

Malam berubah menjadi pagi. Kami tidur di penginapan, aku dan Regillus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Chase ataupun Lunaria. Tapi, ketika pagi menjelang, Chase sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya, dan kami bergegas pulang. Barang bawaan kami begitu banyak sehingga laju langkah kami tak terlalu cepat. Aku hanya berharap di tengah jalan tidak akan ada terlalu banyak rintangan, terlebih lagi pencuri.

Di sela-sela perjalanan, kami kadang beristirahat di gubuk yang sudah ditinggalkan yang kami temukan di sepanjang jalan. Saat itu siang. Aku mendekat pada Chase, berniat menanyakan lukanya. Dia sedang melayang dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika aku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"…Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kondisi lukamu?"

"Semakin baik."

Lalu hening. Chase kembali melanglang buana entah ke mana. Aku berniat meninggalkannya, ketika ia menanyakan kabar latihan ketapelku.

"Membaik, kurasa. Aku tidak punya masalah dengan target sekarang, hanya kurang destruktif saja. Aku ingin bisa menghancurkan pohon besar seperti yang kamu lakuan dulu di Calderock."

"Dulu? Itu baru dua hari yang lalu."

Aku mengangguk. "Waktu terasa sangat lama ketika kamu sedang merindukan sesuatu."

Chase tentu paham, Elf ini rindu pada temannya yang sekarang terkapar di atas tempat tidur. Namun mungkin ia tidak hanya paham, tapi benar-benar mengerti. Tetapi ia diam saja. Ia tak bergeming sewaktu aku menatapnya lurus di mata. Aku melirik pundaknya, masih sedikit menyesal. Waktu serasa terhenti waktu diriku kembali memandang matanya. Aku seakan memandang keabadian. Seakan ada sebuah jiwa yang begitu purba di dalamnya, kontras dengan kehijauanku. Chase pun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memalingkan pandangannya. Namun aku sadar, aku butuh tidur. Mataku berat.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat," ucapnya, tak beranjak sedikit pun.

Pagi pun menjelang. Kali ini, sang Elf muda berusaha menggali informasi dari sahabatnya yang sejak kemarin murung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Reg?"

Reg hanya menghela napas, namun kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. Namun, rasanya ia belum sepenuhnya jadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau mau, kamu boleh cerita," bujukku, berusaha tak terdengar memaksa. Ia kembali tersenyum ke arahku, seolah berterima kasih padaku. Namun ia justru melancong ke topik lain:

"Kamu tahu, kadang aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kalung merahmu itu." Ia menunjuk kalung yang tergantung di leherku. Kelihatan sedikit kotor oleh debu, tapi pendarnya masih sama tiap kali ia memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Aku mengusapnya. Tiap kali aku melihatnya, aku teringat kembali oleh Takdir yang masih belum kutemukan.

"Kurasa ini hanya kalung biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial tentangnya, kecuali tetang bagaimana Ratu Elf mendapatkannya."

Regillus memintaku untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Aku akan menceritakannya kalau kamu menceritakan masalahmu," tuntutku. Reg tertawa.

"Baiklah," katanya. Beberapa waktu kemudian aku baru tahu kenapa dia mau bercerita adalah karena dia tidak sanggup melihatku kecewa karena tidak bisa bercerita tentang kalungku.

"Bisnis keluarga Deowen pernah nyaris kolaps waktu usaha real estate ayahnya rugi besar. Dia kemudian menyewakan beberapa asetnya yang tersisa dengan harga murah. Keluargaku menyewa ladangnya di luar kota lalu menanaminya, tapi hasil ladang itu dibawa lari oleh kurir yang seharusnya menjualnya di kota. Dan tebak apa yang ditanam keluargaku: Golden Apple. Keluargaku rugi besar sehingga tidak bisa membayar uang sewa. Deowen sebenarnya mengenal sang kurir, tapi dia tak berbuat apa pun. Aku curiga ia bekerja sama dengan orang itu dan meraup keuntungan besar setelahnya. Tapi secara hokum, karena aku tak punya bukti, hutang itu tetap tersisa, bahkan setelah orangtuaku meninggal ia tetap menagihnya padaku."

Aku mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Mari kita berharap dia tidak menggunakan kristal itu untuk menipu orang lagi."

Kami tiba di kebun sang nenek. Dan yang pertama kulihat adalah… Sesosok elf. Busurnya bertatah kristal merah. Tidak salah lagi.

"Crystal…?"

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

*"Aku ini _straight_ kok," : chapter 2, Roris curiga dengan Reg dan Giga yang _terlalu_ kompak. Dia sedikit condong ke cinta sesame jenis antara dua sohib ini, tapi di chapter ini dibantah oleh Reg.


End file.
